


Golden boy no more

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Weasley Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not So Evil Voldemort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Post-Half-Blood Prince AU, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Some Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: Harry Potter is through with Dumbledore and his lies, so he does what the light considers unthinkable.He writes a letter to the dark lord.The grave Dumbledore has been digging has suddenly closed in on him.





	1. Gold into silver

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to finally write it down. Being that I'm not a huge Dumbledore fan, this story came easier for me.
> 
> Italics is the letter, and bold with italics is speaking in parseltongue

Harry couldn't do it anymore, living a life that was thrust upon him even before he had been born. In the sound of Dumbledore's silence, he did the one thing that he knew would shock the old man if he ever found out. As neatly as he could manage, the sixteen year old wrote a leader to his most “hated” enemy.

_Voldemort, I'm tired of this. No one ever asked me if I wanted to fight or not, and I'm not going to be silenced any longer._

The teen paused, wondering if and how he should continue, he eventually sighed and started again.

_I've thought a lot about your words, I finally see what you mean. There is no good or evil, only power and those too foolish to seek it. Or, those who have power and manipulate others in what they assume is a chessboard, with them controlling everyone like mere pawns._

_You may not be the best man but neither is Albus Dumbledore. The thing that sets the two of you apart is truth and admission. Looking back, you never tried to persuade me into believing you were good, you simply told me it didn't exist._

_Dumbledore believes in something called the 'greater good' and even though I don't really know what that is, I understand how misguided and conniving he is. He covers up his flaws and mistakes, hides them so it will not effect his image or tarnish the way he looks to the people fighting for him._

_Each moment of his silence and lies makes me realize how alike we really are. He's manipulated me, tried to shape me into this hero and savior that I will never be._

_What I'm trying to say is I don't want to pretend to be his brave little lion anymore. I'm more of a snake in lions clothing if anything. I'm tired of being seen as the symbol for the light, for a war I don't want to be in. I don't want to be your enemy, in fact. I think we have something in common now._

_Our hate for Albus. Being that I no longer want to be his obedient little lion, I can come to terms that I hate that man with all my passion. Yeah, you killed my parents, but he's the reason for my suffering and pain. Hell, I'd help you kill him..._

_Anyway, I should probably go now. The Order's been keeping their disgusting eyes on me. (maybe I'll help you kill them too, the ministry is filled with idiots and would probably benefit if you were in charge.)_

_Sincerely, Harry Potter. The golden boy no more._

Setting his quill down, Harry looked over his letter and nodded when he thought it to be good enough. He was about to attach it to Hedwig when he realized something. Quickly grabbing his quill, he added something else.

_P.S: Dumbledore is looking for your horcruxes so he can destroy them, I think he's already found one of them. I know you're a genius, but you may want to hide some in a secure place that he could never get into...like the chamber of secrets._

Smirking, Harry gave the parchment to Hedwig who gave a little hoot.

“Don't leave until he reads this, Hedwig.” The snowy white owl chirped, nipping at the boys ear playfully. “I love you too, girl. Be careful.” He stroked her soft feathers, causing her too coo softly at the attention.

Hedwig chipped once more before she flew off with the parchment, making sure to evade and make sure the order didn't track or intercept the leader.

.  
.  
.

Hedwig hooted at the dark lord, staring at him as she gently nipped at the fingers on the parchment. The dark lord shot her an annoyed glace, debating if he should open the letter. Giving in when he noticed the owl wouldn't leave until he read the blasted letter, he opened it and started to read. He was barely done reading the first few lines when Harry Potter left him speechless and in wonder.

The savior, champion of the light, didn't want to fight him? At first, he thought it was a trick, one of Dumbledore's plots to trick him, but something told him otherwise. It was the second paragraph that caught his attention and made him pause.

“Dear Merlin, the boy has finally realized the truth.” Voldemort spoke, a smirk forming as he read even more. It had been so long since he felt like this, was giddy the right word to use? Ecstatic that Harry Potter saw a enemy in Dumbledore rather than himself, the dark lord read with gleaming eyes, each sentence better than the last. He knew this would one day happen, and that day was today. Albus had managed to dig himself a grave so deep that not even a dot of light could be seen. Dumbledore was so far under, and (maybe) with Harry's help, he could bury the man where he stood.

The dark lord leaned back in his throne, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and glee. In a way, he felt pity for the boy writing to him. He was forced into a war, forced to fight and be a symbol for the light.

But how things had changed, Harry Potter not only wanted Albus Dumbledore dead, but the order included. Glancing at the last line, Voldemort froze, his eyes wide at the admission while he hissed several profanity at the old headmaster.

 **: _What is wrong, Tom?:_** Nagini hissed. She slithered to the man, resting her diamond shaped head on the mans leg.

 _ **:Dumbledore. Harry Potter has informed me that the old man plans to destroy all my horcruxes:**_ Nagini hissed in displeasure, her tongue flicking dangerously. **_:Harry Potter is no longer an enemy, but he is not an ally yet, either.:_**

 _ **:You want the hatchling to be on your side. You want him to be your little serpant.:**_ Voldemort could hear this hissy chuckle in Nagini's tone and he sighed, shaking his head. **_:You should bring the hatchling here, let him be one of us. Write him back:_**

 _ **:Nagini...:**_ He ran a hand down her scales, watching as she hissed in pleasure. **_:It is not that simple. Harry did not express any desire in wanting to join me, and the order won't let him out of their sight.:_**

 _ **:So?:**_ Nagini hissed, finding it to be funny. **_:You are the dark lord, find a way.:_** Voldemort patted her once more on the head, sighing at how bossy the darling snake was. _**:Why would he write to you unless he wanted to help you, Tom? The hatchling needs you:**_

Voldemort glanced down at her. Tilting his head to the side, he chuckled lightly at his snake. _**:Why do you keep referring to Potter as a hatchling, Nagini?:**_ The snake let out a hissy chuckle and rubbed at his hand.

 _ **:Because the young one is one of us, so that makes him a hatchling.:**_ Voldemort glanced to the letter and sighed at the owl who was looking intently at him.

“I suppose you want me to write him back too?” At the hoot he received, Voldemort rolled his eyes. “Since when did the dark lord take orders from animals?” He grumbled, getting an ink pen and parchment.

_I trust that your owl will get this to you without being intercepted, Potter. I don't usually trust someone blindly, but given these circumstances, I believe what you wrote to me. Given that I am a dark lord, it would seem improper for me to say 'I told you so' but, I did warn you Harry. I am thankful you didn't realize this when it was too late._

That thought made him angry. Picturing Harry realizing that Dumbledore had been playing him from the beginning, only for it to be too late and his life already suffering from the control Dumbledore had.

_Potter, I know this letter was not to join me but the option is still there. I can understand if you wish to stay out of the war, but just remember that by joining me, we could expose Dumbledore for who he is and what he has done._

_For the time being our only means of communication can be through letters, so I have enchanted the letter with a privacy spell that only you can read._

 

_Sincerely, The dark lord._

Once Voldemort was done writing he turned to the eager owl. “Don't get caught.” He said, handing her the parchment.

After the owl flew away, he couldn't help but smile lightly.


	2. Closed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two! I'm afraid this might be the last one for awhile since my holiday will be ending soon and my exams are coming up. But I will try my best during the weekends.

When Hedwig returned, Harry was expecting for his beloved owl to be sporting a broken wing, or even some seared feathers. However, none of those thoughts were true. Instead of a broken wing or some burnt feathers, she came carrying a letter addressed to him.

“He actually wrote me back?” The former golden boy took the letter and unfolded it quickly, wanting to see what the contents contained. As he skimmed through what was written, a surprised laugh bubbled out of his mouth. “Did he just make a joke?” He narrowed in on an important sentence Voldemort had written and paused.

_Potter, I know this letter was not to join me but the option is still there. I can understand if you wish to stay out of the war, but just remember that by joining me, we could expose Dumbledore for who he is and what he has done._

For the first time in his life, he had a choice. Granted, Voldemort had given him this same option during his first year but this was different. There was nothing holding him back now. Nothing was clouding his judgment and no one was spewing lies at him, trying to turn him into a mindless pawn that blindly obeyed orders.

He was free. _He was free to choose._

This must have been what Dobby was feeling when he was freed from the Malfoy's. For some reason, there was a lightness in his chest at the words on the paper. They caused tears to spring to his eyes in pure delight.

But now it was time for the real question, neutral or dark? Leaning into his bed (or what could be called a 'bed') Harry bit his lips in thought. It was true he did not want to be involved in the war, but it was also true that he wanted to make Dumbledore suffer. It seemed that joining the dark would be the only real thing to choose from, but there was one more thing that needed to be dealt with.

The views that the darker side shared.

He would have to discuss the blood status with him, and try to convince him that muggle's were needed, and that not all of them were bad. Sighing, he reached over to stroke at Hedwig's feathers and smiled softly.

“You must be exhausted, Hedwig. You can take the letter in the morning.” He smiled when she cooed, flying over to her cage and perching down.

Harry took a piece of parchment and chuckled, thinking about what he was doing.

“Looks like I'm becoming penpals with Voldemort.” Harry said, laughing softly at how ironic that sounded.

Less than six hours ago they were still 'hated' enemies, and a mere letter had changed that. If only the rest of the wizarding worlds problems could be solved with a simple letter, or how stupid the ministry of magic was. He closed his eyes, trying to think of the best way to start the letter off. Looking at the paper, he cast a quick wandless spell over the parchment, doing the same thing Voldemort had done with the one he sent.

At first he was unsure on how to start it, and he still found himself dumbstruck that he was going to be talking so civilly to the dark lord for now on. Licking his lips, he placed the ink pen on the paper and began writing.

_If my eleven year old self knew what I was doing, I think he would have a heart attack. Thinking over it, I believe it's in my best interest to join you. I know that your members would eventually be able to take down Dumbledore, but I fear that before that will happen, the old coot would already be untouchable._

_Now let me get one thing out, just because I am joining you does not mean I will agree with your tactics or some of the things you stand for. For instance the blood purity. I see no good coming from that. I know that muggles and us wizards are different in the aspect of magic, but in the end, we are all human and we can all be hurt at the end of the day._

_Also, I can't believe that you, the dark lord, just made a joke. Funny thing, you made me actually laugh at it. I guess even the dark lord has a funny bone in his body._

_On another note, I hope that we can one day meet. I would love to get away from this prison. You would think the light actually cared about the boy who was supposedly going to save them all, huh? I can't even express my gratitude in words in the choice you have given me. All my life I was told what to do and I was never given an option in the matter._

_So thank you for giving me the choice in joining you or not, it really means a lot to me._

Harry stopped writing and bit his lips. This was turning a little personal, but for some reason he really didn't seem to care. It's not like Voldemort would actually blakmail him with this information to begin with, that would not only be pathetic to begin with, but they were on...better terms than they had been.

_Another reason I wanted to one day meet is for you to help me with my magic. Yes, I am experienced and one of the better spell casters in my class, but I feel like the professors are holding me back. I don't want to keep learning defense spells while there is more out there I could learn. I know you have spent years studying the subject, and I think you would be a better teacher than any I've had so far._

_Just because I said that does not mean you can go and fight Dumbledore on your own, I personally want to help with that._

_Harry_

 

Looking at the clock nearby, he discovered he had spent a good thirty minutes on simply writing to Voldemort. Chuckling, he folded the paper over and cast an extra spell for another hint of protection. He walked to Hedwig's cage and stroked her feathers again, snorting at the soft cooing.

“You can take this to him in the morning, rest now.” He stroked over her beak and moved to his bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. He had to go see the Weasley's tomorrow because _Dumbledore_ thought they were the only other wizards who were good in this world. It seemed all forced now. Meeting Ron and befreinding his family of redheads.

At least he had Hermione and the twins tomorrow.

Ron, no so much. His forth year in Hogwarts had made him realize the boy's true colors (which wasn't red surprisingly) Ron, who used to be his best friend, would turn on him the minute he received something or when the male had discovered how much money he had and was not donating it to his family. Hermione would try to act as a mediator during their fights, but it was just fruitless in the end. Sighing, he closed his eyes and laid down. If only he was out of here and away from the Order.

* * *

 

 

It was sometime in the morning when Alastor Moody came in, ordering him around.

You see, the order believed that keeping a close eye on Harry would protect him from Voldemort.

Ironically, the man was no threat of his now.

He begrudgingly obeyed the orders and got ready to apparate to the burrow. That's another thing that sucked. He couldn't even apparate alone. He had to have guards follow his every move, and that was hardly the tip of the issues the order had brought him.

For people who acted as his guards, they hadn't really been that good at it besides _guarding._ When death eaters attacked, the aurors were able to fight, but they weren't the best at protecting. A stray killing curse could have easily hit him while the order was fighting some of the members, which was sad to say in the least.

When the rest of the of the members filled the room, Harry forced a smile and apparated to the burrow with them. As he opened his eyes, a true smile formed on his lips when he saw Hermione rush over to hug him.

“It feels like it's been forever, Harry!” She smiled, pulling back from him.

“It's only been a week, but it does feel like it's been longer.” At the look Hermione gave him, he gave her his 'I'll tell you later' look.

“Welcome, Harry! You're always welcome here anytime.” Molly smiled widely, coming into view as red heads followed her.

“Harry, mate-”

“-you look like shite.” Fred and George grinned, causing Harry to laugh.

“Well, it's hard to look anything better when you're with the order for so long.” Harry huffed, causing some of the red heads to laugh.

“We'll make sure you get some space, Harry-”

-and by that we mean you get to try our new tricks.”

“Oh joy.” Harry said, rolling his eyes with an amused grin. “Maybe we can even use them on Ron.”

“Hey!” Ron puffed, face becoming red as he puffed his chest out, trying to impress Hermione who was already laughing. “Mione!” he whined.

“I agree with Harry on this, Ronald. I personally would like to see you with pink hair.” At his unholy squeak at that, Harry and the twins shared an evil smirk.

“I think that-”

“-can be arranged.”

With Hermione and the twins, Harry found it stupid that he had even worried in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort looked at the owl and sighed. “You're a good match for Harry. You both are rather stubborn.” At the angry hoot, he chuckled. “You're just like Nagini.”

_**:I should bite you for that, Tom.:**_ The snake hissed from where she was curled up, never planning on actually doing it. _**:You're forgetting that you're alike with the hatchling. You're stubborn too.:**_ She hissed, chuckling at the look her Master gave her.

_**:Shush. I have to read Potter's letter and see what he has written back.:**_ Voldemort hissed, unfolding the letter and instantly grinning at the first paragraph. _**:Potter has made a choice, and he will be joining us.:**_ Voldemort hissed with a small smile.

_**:I told you he would, Tom. You should bring him here now that he is on our side.:**_ The dark lord sighed at the impatient tone and stroked at her scales.

_**:It is too early for that, Nagini. We have to plan this so Dumbledore and the order do not suspect anything. If they were to discover Harry was on my side...:**_ He paused in his explaining, thinking of all the possibilities. **_:I'm not sure what they would do...:_** Voldemort looked back down at the rest of the letter, smirking at the thought that he made the boy laugh, but the smirk quickly turned into a frown at the next part.

_I can't even express my gratitude in words in the choice you have given me. All my life I was told what to do and I was never given an option in the matter._

_So thank you for giving me the choice in joining you or not, it really means a lot to me._

His eyes narrowed on the writing and hissed a few words that had Nagini surprised. She stayed quiet though, curling up around his shoulders. He needed to calm down, so he tore his red eyes from the passage and continued reading, hoping it would prove to be a distraction. It worked because he chuckled at the last part of the letter

_**:I'm not sure how this will work out, Nagini. Potter seem's to be bossy.:** _

_**:You need to be bossed around, Tom. You do too much of it to other people.:**_ The snake hissed, chuckling again at the fond annoyance on Voldemort's face. **_:Besides, the hatchling deserves to be higher than most of the ranks.:_**

_**:I actually agree with you on that, Nagini. Harry Potter is already more powerful than even some of my upper ranks. I'm not sure where to even put him.:**_ He paused and nodded. **_:Perhaps for the time being Potter could be an insider. He is already on Dumbledore's good side. He could give us valuable information.:_**

_**:Warn the hatchling.:**_ Nagini hissed. **_:The insane wrinkled man is good at mind tricks.:_** Again Voldemort cursed.

_**:I might need to see Potter sooner than I thought. The boy needs to know occlumency if he wishes to keep Dumbledore out of his mind:**_ He grabbed a pen and started writing a letter back.

 

_A heart attack you say, Potter? If anyone were to have a heart attack I believe it would be Albus Dumbledore, his mind and heart aren't what they used to be. I suppose we both know about that. Before you go on about my tactics,I'm certain we'll have to meet in person to discuss those. I'm afraid your **generous** caretakers have not been informing you the entire story on why there is really a war. _

_Yes I do not like muggles much, but let me assure you, the blood status is purely a Malfoy thing. I have no desire to simply take out all the muggles and rule the war. Do you know how long that would take for one? It's hard enough to fight Dumbledore and the order, let alone an entire race. Why am I not surprised that Dumbledore has been keeping so much hidden? It's a pity he has control over Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, controlling them through propaganda._

_He is afraid of what I stand for, Harry. Or better yet, what **we** stand for. The real reason he wanted me dead from the beginning is the prophecy and the thought that I would have more power than he does. _

_Alas, I am not sure when we can meet face to face. Believe me, I would love to train you, especially since I know Hogwarts has been lacking in the DADA program for years. I will try my best to schedule a time where we can meet. You see, I have a way of blocking detected magic. You could practice without being detected by the ministry. On another note, I have something to ask of you._

_I do not know how well your occlumency skills are, but if you wish to keep Dumbledore out of your head, I would suggest practicing. He is worse than me, Harry. If he suspects you to be lying, he will inter your mind without a second thought._

_Also, I wasn't planning on fighting Dumbledore alone. I might be an insane dark lord, but give me credit, I'm not **that** crazy. _

 

_Voldemort._

 

Smiling at the letter, he turned to Hedwig and stroked at her feathers like Harry did, and the snowy owl cooed, leaning into the touch.

“Potter did choose a good companion.” Hedwig cooed more and happily took the letter to deliver to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was as good as the first one. Please leave a comment if there were any mistakes, or just to let me know how you felt reading it.


	3. Not completely alone

It was later than day when Hedwig returned with the letter, and Harry successfully escaped everyone to go read it. He clutched the letter close to him and ran into his room he shared with Ron, glad it was vacant. As he looked it over, he laughed a few times.

“Merlin, I really never suspected him to be one for humor.” He mumbled with a smile, but tilted his head.

Shit. Add this to the things Dumbledore had been hiding from him. But really? Dumbledore was now lying about the _war and reason behind it._

“Why am I not surprised.” He huffed, but quickly smirked at the Occlumency suggestion. It was a good thing he practiced over the summer after his fifth year, Snape had even gave him a nod in approval when he was not able to enter his head. He read the last line and laughed, tears springing to his eyes.

_Also, I wasn't planning on fighting Dumbledore alone. I might be an insane dark lord, but give me credit, I'm not_ _**that** _ _crazy._

He rubbed away the tears and started writing a response.

 

_You know, I don't really think you are an insane dark lord anymore. I doubt an insane person could have a civil conversation such as this with me of all people. I'm certain Severus is sane, and he hates my guts with a passion. I would even go as far and say he hates me as much as you hate Dumbledore._

_And you don't have to worry, Tom. I am very much efficient in Occlumency. If Snape can't get into my head, I'm not too worried about Dumbledore trying anything. If anything were to happen, I would just obliviate him._

_On that note, I was going to inform you that I'm currently at the Weasley's, some of the worst Dumbledore supporters in this age. Besides the twins, Bill and Ginny. In other words, Molly, Arthur and Ron are horrible to deal with. I thought that being with the order was bad, this is making me change my mind._

_At least Hermione and the twins are with me. If you knew the twins you would be surprised that they were even sorted into Gryffindor. They are more like Slytherin's. As for Hermione, I'm confused on how she isn't in Ravenclaw._

_There is still so much I do not know about this world, I guess our side even more so. I would like for you to tell me one day. Dumbledore has thrown me into the dark, along with the other muggle borns. All this time I've been doing what I've been told, so it will be a new experience when I formally join you._

_Also, I'm positive that there are death eaters that wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot if they saw me somewhere. So, uh could you tell them I'm not an enemy anymore or something? I don't fancy fighting the order **and** some death eaters at the same time. What fun would it be if I came back as a ghost? Never mind. I could haunt Dumbledore, so that would prove to be fun_

 

_Harry._

 

He folded the paper and gave in to Hedwig. “Thank you, girl. You've been such a help.” He smiled, fluffing down her feathers. “You can take that to him when you're ready.” Harry said, feeding her a few treats, which Hedwig enjoyed immensely.

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, Harry.” Two voices said in sync, lifting the other off the bed with their magic.

That effectively woke the teen up.

“Fred, George! Put me down!” As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He landed on the ground with a grunt. “You two better be lucky that I can't use magic outside of school yet.” Harry teased, getting on his feet with the help of the two.

“Mum has breakfast ready.” George stated.

“Which means she'll barge in here and make you eat if you're not down there soon.” Fred finished.

“Thank you.” Harry laughed, following the twins down into the cramped table.

“How did you sleep, Harry?” Molly asked, suddenly setting all the attention on him.

“I slept really well, a lot better than I have been recently.”

“I bet, mate! Who wouldn't have a hard time sleeping if they knew Voldemort was after him? It's a good thing he doesn't know your hear.” Ron said loudly, which earned nods in agreement from Molly and her husband. Harry snorted from behind his hand, which earned a suspicious look from Hermione. If only Ron knew Voldemort would know where he was soon.

“I was imagining the twins tricking Voldemort with their pranks.” He smirked.

“Harry, that's not only a dangerous idea-”

“-but it's also wicked.”

“Now look what you did.” Percy sighed. “You've given them some bad ideas.” Percy smirked behind his mug, watching his brothers discuss some new pranks that would make Voldemort jealous at the cruelty.

“I suggest using a test subject on the pranks.” Ginny said, chewing on a piece of fried bacon.

“Who do you have in mind?” Fred and George grinned, leaning closer.

“Lucius Malfoy.” That made Harry nearly double over with laughter.

“I like that idea, Gin. The prat deserves it.” Harry spoke quietly so Molly wouldn't hear the language he used.

“I know that first hand.” Ginny said, her lips forming into a smirk. “I'm going to hex that blonde bastard one day.” Fred and George clapped proudly.

“We couldn't ask-”

“-For a better sister.”

Harry smiled at the banter and turned to find Ron trying to impress Hermione, who, was giving Percy her attention instead.

'Help me, mate.' Ron mouthed and all Harry wanted to mouth back was 'I'm not your mate' or 'Mione deserves better than you' Instead he gave him a sympathetic look.

'Try it again later.' Harry knew it still wouldn't work though.

* * *

 

Voldemort was surprised to see Hedwig so early. “You're early today, bird.” he ran a finger down her top feathers. “Here.” He conjured some food for her to eat while he sat down to read the letter, but before he could, Nagini slithered into the room.

_**:Food:**_ She hissed, eyeing the bird in her state of hunger.

_**:No, Nagini. Harry would be mad if you ate his owl.:**_ At hearing it belonged to the hatchling, she backed up. _**:I have something else for you instead:**_ He waved his wand, creating many rats for his snake to kill. _**:Have fun:**_ He hissed, smirking when his favorite snake chased after them.

Voldemort read through the letter, and gave a sigh of relief when Harry mentioned being good at occlumency and obliviating.

“So, he is at the Weasley's?” Voldemort hummed, feeling bad for the teenager. From what Lucius had told him, Arthur Weasley would follow Dumbledore like a blind bat, and would do anything that was ordered of him. At reading the last passage, he paused. “Shit, he has a point...”

_**:What's wrong?:**_ Nagini returned from her meal, flicking the paper with her tongue,

_**:I am the only one who knows that Harry is now on our side. The other death eaters would try to kill him.:** _

With that in mind, he began a new letter.

 

_You don't need to worry about the death eaters any longer, Harry. After today they will know you are not to be messed with. As for haunting Dumbledore, that does sound fun, doesn't it? Only thing is that I'm sure he's already insane, so it would be futile in the end._

_You are right about needing to know more of the wizard world, and I will gladly help you with that subject shortly. Yes, shortly. I think I will be able to schedule our meeting sooner than I planned. The only problem is that I am positive Lucius will be our only way of achieving this._

_He is one of my top members in my inner circle, but even I find it hard to deal with his ideas. I can assure you that if he bothers you or your friends, he will personally deal with me. Keep in mind that his son, Draco, is not all bad._

_One thing about some purebloods, Harry, is that they are all about tradition. Lucius wants Draco to be just like him, and I can already see where he is failing. You might hate these next words, but I would recommend befriending him. Draco knows more of this world than you, and while I would be suited for teaching you about the war and spells, I would like Draco to teach you about the society of purebloods._

_I'm afraid this will be the last letter we can write for now. I have a feeling the order is getting suspicious. But you'll be seeing me shortly, Harry._

_Tom Riddle._

 

As he finished writing, Nagini's hissy laughing caught his attention. _**:What are you laughing at, dear Nagini?:**_

_**:You, Tom. This is the first time in a long time I have seen you refer to yourself as Tom, and not Voldemort..:** _

To his surprise, he looked at what he had written. _**:It's because he called me Tom earlier.:**_

_**:Whatever you say, Tom.:**_ Nagini yawned, coiling up to take a nap. Sighing, Voldemort gave the letter to the owl.

“He isn't going to write back this time. I'm worried you will get intercepted if this keeps going on. Be careful.” He urged, casting another privacy charm on the letter. When Hedwig left, Voldemort summoned Wormtail.

“Wh.wha.what ca..can I d..do for yo..you, m m master?” Voldemort sat up, eyes dark.

“Get ahold of Lucius and my death eaters. He ordered. “I have an announcement to make.”

 

* * *

 

“Look, Harry's got another letter!” Ron rudely pointed out at the dinner table. Harry's eyes lit up and he hurriedly took the letter before anyone else could take it. “Who's it from, Harry?” He questioned, eyeing the paper.

“From a friend.” Was all Harry said, neatly putting the letter into his pocket.

“A friend, or a _girl friend_?” At the blush Ron grinned and was about to say something else when Hermione shot him a dirty look. “Sorry, Harry.”

“It's fine.” Harry said blankly. How many times had he explained to Ron that he was not interested in girls? “Thank you for the food, Miss Weasley. It's really good.” He said, changing the subject.

“Oh thank you, Harry. If only my boys felt the same.” She said, giving her sons a look.

Harry managed to get free after dinner and he was about to run into his room until Hermione dragged him into another room.

“Okay, spill it, Harry.” Hermione ordered, casting a privacy charm so no one could hear what they were saying. “What's going on?” She asked. “You've been acting weird all day, then you got some mail...”

“Hermione, I want to tell you but..” Harry knew he was in trouble as Hermione had started to drag him away. “I'm afraid you won't understand.” At the sharp look he got at that, he winced.

“Fine, at least tell me what you meant earlier. About the order when you first got here."

“It feels like I was being suffocated around them. I can't go anywhere without them fallowing me, besides here of course.”

“Harry, it's because of-”

“Hermione, he's the least of my worries. I'm not worried about Voldemort, I worry more about the Malfoys or Dumbledore-” As soon as he said that, his eyes widened. Harry hadn't meant for that to slip, but as he looked into Hermione's eyes, he relaxed. “You don't look so crossed with me like I thought you would be.”

“Harry..” The curly haired witch sighed, biting at her lips. “I don't trust him either. I haven't since our fourth year. I knew something wasn't right when you told us Voldemort was back and he just sat there, like he knew it was going to happen all along.” Hearing his friend speak, Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Hermione, I really need to tell you something.”

“Harry, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Harry hesitated and nodded.

“I'm on good terms with Voldemort.” When he heard Hermione gasp, he flinched.

“Harry Potter, your fraternizing with the enemy! Don't you know what he wants to-”

“That's the thing, Hermione! It's what he doesn't want!” He continued on when the witch gave him a confused look. “I've been writing to him.” Again, she gasped.

“Is that mail you just got from...”

“Voldemort, and yes.” He nodded. “And before you start lecturing me, look.” He pulled out one of the letters Voldemort had wrote to him. “I want you to read this.”

“But-”

“Hermione, please?” Sighing, she gave a nod and read the letter Harry had received yesterday. When she was done, there was a confused look on her face.

“I don't understand...” Hermione mumbled.

“Neither do I, but I expect that's because Dumbledore has never been honest with us before. I'm not saying you have to agree with what I am doing here, but..I joined him, Hermione. I..I trust him. He's never lied to me before, and Dumbledore...Merlin, I can't tell you how many times he has.” He expected a slap or a hex but none came. “Mione?”

“Harry I...” She looked lost. “You were right about me not understanding completely, but I am with you on this. Like I said, I don't trust Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I touch Voldemort either, but I will give him a chance. I trust your judgment.”

He pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you.” He said.

 


	4. A snake in the lions den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so bad. Just wanted to go ahead and post this. I know it's not very long, but I didn't want this story to have extremely long chapters.

“So,” Hermione drawled out, moving into Harry's room while locking the door and casting a privacy charm. “What's the letter say? It must be important if he sent it to you in broad daylight.”

“Give me a minute, I usually take my time when I read these.” He mumbled, unfolding it and smiling at the familiar, eloquent handwriting. As soon as he read the first line, he instantly sighed in relief.

“He says he's telling the death eaters to leave me alone now that I am no longer an enemy.”

“I wonder how they're taking that.” Hermione couldn't help but say, coughing back a laugh. “It must be a huge change for them.”

“I wouldn't be so sure. Just think about all the times Lucius Malfoy could have killed me, but didn't. I have a feeling it's always been about Dumbledore.”

“Really? That's one way to see it. Now that you mention it, he has always wanted to fight Dumbledore. You just happened to be in the way since day one.”

“Exactly.” Harry said when Hermione realized what he was saying. “That's the only reason he's wanted to kill me in the first place. I was just in the way, there was no personal hate for me or anything. That's Dumbledore's job, apparently.” Harry chuckled, reading more of the letter. Suddenly, a huge smile split across his lips and the curly haired witch came closer.

“What?” She asked, trying to sneak a peak.

“He's coming up with a plan to meet me.”

“It's really ironic that you're smiling about that, Harry. Just last year you hated his guts-”

“Bellatrix.” He cut in sharply. “I hated _her_ guts.” At the sympathetic look, he looked back down at the letter. “You have a point though. Did you ever think there was going to be a day where I would be smiling about seeing the dark lord?”

“Not on my magic,” She laughed, glancing back to the letter. “Is that all.”

“No, he apparently wants me to become friends with Draco.” Hermione flinched at that.

“Not that I like the idea, but it's a good one. He's the son of one of the best death eaters.”

“And someone who doesn't completely share his fathers values anymore.” Harry spoke with awe as he read more of the letter. “Do you know much about pureblood traditions, Mione?”

“Sadly, I read a book on it in my first year. Purebloods are known for keeping to their own blood status and it's often frowned upon when the son or daughter do not follow orders. It's like a hierarchy in ancient times, but only to them really. Their just like aristocrats. They'll do anything to keep their blood pure.”

“I knew about that part.” Harry said, placing the letter down for a minute. “That's why there is a surprising amount of squibs in recent years. They keep marrying and having children with their cousins, just to have pureblood. This is probably why Voldemort isn't keen on it like Lucius is. If this keeps up, magic would die out.”

“My thoughts exactly. It's a shame blood purity matters so much to many of the pure bloods. Perhaps you and Voldemort will be able to talk some since into them about the absurdity of it.” Harry nodded and smiled lightly.

“You're taking me joining Voldemort really well, Hermione.” The witch rolled her eyes but gave a small smile in return to her friend.

“I trust you, Harry and I will always be by your side. Someone has to be since Ron is a useless arse.”

“I don't like anyone in his family besides the twins, Bill and Ginny. Ron used to be my best friend until the fourth year.”

“That's when he showed us his true colors. I thought his jealousy during the tri wizard games was odd, then he kept complaining about us. I knew he was jealous that I was going to the dance with Viktor, but he acted like a baby over it. It was then that I realized how selfish he really was.” She huffed and only calmed down when Harry took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It's better that we found out then instead of later, Mione. You could have been dating him when you found out, so I'm glad he never had the chance to hurt you, because I know he would have.” Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. “But knowing you, you would have hexed him so bad that his ginger hair would never grow back.” He teased, getting her to smile at the thought.

“That's not the only thing he made me so aggravated about. It's like he won't accept that you like guys instead of girls, despite how often we've told him. It's like he expects you to marry Ginny.” Harry grimaced and shook his head.

“He's not the only one who thinks that. His parents think the same fucking thing. None of them realize Ginny's like a sister to me and that's the only thing I can ever feel for her. Even if I were straight I don't think I could date her because it would be so awkward.”

“They're gonna hate it when you two don't end up together. I think Dumbledore would hate that too. He probably wants you together.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. I have a feeling that he instructed Ron to greet me when I first came to Hogwarts. He could have been setting everything into play.” Hermione's jaw tightened and she shook her head.

“He has no right, Harry. You're more than some piece to move around a play. This is _your_ life, _not his._ ” She said in disgust, sighing to herself. “How many people do you think are against him.”

“I'm not sure about that. Maybe I could turn more people against him. Like Luna. She's very intelligent and would be able to see through him if I pointed it out. Maybe she already knows?” He shrugged.

“Then why wouldn't she have told us if she thought something was suspicious with him?”

“This is Luna were talking about, she knows there is a time and place for things to be discovered. And they have been.” He pointed out, running a hair through his hair while trying to think of more people he could possibly get to change sides. “Well obviously the twins, I know they would help me no matter what and I've heard them say some rude things about Dumbledore. At first I thought they were just messing around back then..”

“But then you realized what they were saying was true.” Hermione hummed, sitting beside of him. “There's also Neville. The only thing I worry about is him and Bellatrix.” Harry nodded at that, frowning at the thought of the witch.

“I don't like her either. Sometimes we have to deal with people we don't like in life in order to actually do something. I suspect this is one of those times.”

“When did you get so intellectual?” Hermione teased, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

“Let's see..probably this year.” Harry joked back, holding his friend close to him. “I've never let on about how much I actually study, honestly.”

“I had a inkling.” The witch said, closing her eyes. “I know you had to be studying to actually pass those classes. The only one you actually came somewhat close to failing was potions, and that's just Snape.” She giggled.

“He's a mystery, Hermione. I wish I knew what side he really was on. He knows Dumbledore more than I do, so he could really be a help if he were on Voldemorts side.”

“If not?” She asked, causing Hary to shrug.

“I'm not sure. I really wouldn't want to fight Severus and Dumbledore.” He moaned and Hermione giggled again.

“At least you decided to join Voldemort. Could you imagine fighting Dumbledore, Severus and _Voldemort._ At once?” Harry shuddered.

“Are you trying to give me nightmares?” Harry teasingly said, feigning a frightened voice.

“What made you decide to join Voldemort, Harry?” She questioned quietly, reopening her eyes to glance up at him.

“I wasn't going to join him at first. I just wanted to let him know that I wasn't going to fight him anymore and that I realized how horrible Dumbledore really was. Then he sent me a letter asking if I would join him or not. When I thought about it, I realized that by staying out of the war, I won't be helping at all. The only way that I could really make any difference was by joining Voldemort.”

“And you would immediately tip the scales in favor of the dark.”

“Yes but it's going to take a lot to prove how awful Dumbledore is. He has a lot of support from many students and much of the ministry.”

“That has been going down though. Just think about how the ministry was trying to get rid of him in our fifth year.” Harry nodded at the words, recalling the awful year with Umbridge and loosing Sirius.

“A lot of people think he's delusional and corrupt, if only everyone knew it.”

“But with you and Voldemort together, I have faith you will take him down.” Hermione said, smiling that all knowing smile of hers and Harry chuckled at it.

 

* * *

 

“Lucius.” Voldemort sneered, circling around one of his most loyal followers. “I have a task for you.” The blonde bowed, keeping his head down.

“I will do whatever you wish, my lord.”

“Because of recent events, I need you to bring Harry Potter to me.”

“I-I don't understand.” Lucius stammered, glancing up. “I thought you said not to mess with the boy.”

“I did. Since you are in my inner circle, I will let you know that Harry Potter has joined our side. I need a plan on bringing him here without causing suspicion.”

“Will that work, my lord? Dumbeldore does not trust me, nor does the Weasley household for that matter.” He paused however and rubbed at his lips. “Well, I do have one idea in mind but it might cause problems.”

“Do tell, Lucius.”

“What if we were to send a decoy in Potters place? Have one of the death eaters from the inner circle go to Hogwarts in his place like we did with Barty Crouch Jr.”

“An interesting idea. I thought of that myself, but I am still uncertain. I need Harry to get closer to Dumbledore so that his secrets slip. I already have Severus, but I am not sure where his loyalties lay.” Even Lucius shook his head at that.

“Nor do I, my lord.”

“There is one other issue with sending a decoy. His friends would be able to tell that Harry is acting different, and as he described the Weasley boy, would go running to Dumbledore.” He paused, thinking of something else. “Unless we send in someone who knows what Potter is like to fool his friends. Perhaps someone who used to go to school with him but has since graduated.”

“Adrian Pucey just graduated and pledged his allegiance. He has watched Harry Potter for many years while he was at Hogwarts.” At the dark smile on Voldemort's face, Lucius swallowed and stayed still like a statue.

“Good job, Lucius. I think it's time to summon him.” Grabbing his while wand, he pressed it into Lucius' dark mark, summoning the young man.

“My lord?” Adrian bowed, looking back up calmly. Voldemort smiled and came closer, stranding up straight.

“Adrian, I have an important mission for you.” Adrian bowed again.

"I will not fail you then, my lord." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Pusey is in the first Harry Potter book/movie. He isn't a main slytherin character but I thought it would be good to use him since he graduated during Harry's fifth year.


	5. Two laughing snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter, sorry! I just wanted to get this one out there before I lost some of my ideas I have for the story. So as we all know in Order of the phoenix, Fred and George stop going to Hogwarts. 
> 
> I thought about using that in this story and letting them go with Harry when he goes with Voldemort. It'll be great fun for later chapters

“Harry, when do you plan on telling Fred and George?” Hermione asked one day, voice barely above a whisper. Surprised by the question, Harry bit his lips.

“I'm not sure, actually. I _really_ want to tell them but I am a little nervous considering who they're related to.”

“Understandable. I would be nervous if I were in your shoes too, Harry. Just remember they are on your side. I say this because I've never heard them say _anything_ derogatory about Voldemort or his side at all.”

“You know, you have a point.” Harry said, scratching at his cheek. “I've heard them badmouth Dumbledore more than I have Voldemort.” He hummed softly, staring off into space.

“Are you worried how they'll react?” She questioned, looking at her friend with a soft, worry filled gaze.

“Just a tad. That and I don't want them to feel inclined to follow my lead. Yes I'd like them to join me, but I want it to be because they want to and not because they're worried about me.”

“You're really sweet, Harry.” The boy grumbled at that.

“Better not let Ron hear that then, he'll think I'm trying to steal you away again.”

“Please, I was never his in the first place.” She scoffed, tossing a piece of her hair back and Harry busted out in laughter. “Too much?” Hermione giggled.

The laughter had drawn out two sets of ginger hair, both of which were grinning at the two on the couch.

“And what, may we ask-”

“-is so hilarious?”

“Ron's chances with me.” Hermione said without a second thought, and it earned another set of laughter.

“Our _dearest_ brother fails to see that.” Fred and George said while laughing, piling on the couch beside the two and leaning back in mirth.

“What's even funnier-” George began,

“Is that he thinks he's Harry's best mate.” Fred finished. Both shared a mischievous look

“We know that he has two, best _mates.”_ They said together, somehow wedging Harry in the middle of them. Hermione snickered at the image of Harry flushing lightly. “You love us!” They grinned, pressing into the younger and nearly squishing him.

“Of course I do.” Harry laughed, but stopped when he saw the semi serious look on Hermione's face. He knew what she had in mind, but he wasn't sure if it was the time to tell them. He probably wasn't ready anyway. That didn't stop Hermione from looking at him like that, and it did unnerve him a bit. 'you should just tell them' she mouthed, to which Harry mouthed back 'how?'

“Fred, George how do you feel about Dumbledore?” Hermione asked suddenly, and Harry almost choked on his own air.

“Oh you mean that old-”

“-lying and senile coot?”

“He's an absolute-”

“-menace to society.”

“It a bloody wonder-”

“-he's still in charge.”

“They should send him to Azkaban.” The twins finished together, smirking amongst themselves and the two other Gryffindors. 'well there you go. Do it.' She mouthed again, only this time Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to come up with some sort of answer.

Tom would be laughing at his expression right now if he saw it.

“For the love of-” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Harry has something very important to tell you two. _Very important.”_ Hermione added with emphasis, looking dead at them. “Don't you, Harry?” She turned back to him, giving him an expectant look. Fred and George seemed pleased and cornered in on him like a snake slithering to catch its prey.

“Is that so?” Fred said, smiling on of those slytherin smiles.

“Go ahead and tell us then.” George formed his own matching smile.

“We won't judge you.” They said together, getting into his line of sight.

“You might.” Harry mumbled, looking away.

“No, we wont.” George laughed, touching his hair. “For one-”

“-we're gay too.”

“That's not it.” Harry huffed, going to look down but stopping when Fred kept him looking at them. He sighed again and felt his resolve slowly start to fade. “Promise you won't freak out or anything?”

“Promise.” The two said in a frightening way.

“I uh wrote a letter to Voldemort for one.” Harry said shyly, pressing his lips together to stop from laughing when the twins both uttered a “wicked”

“And have therefore joined his side. So, I am no longer a champion for the light.” Harry was about to finish off but he crossed his arms. “Oh I nearly forgot! Dumbledore can sod off!”

The twins laughed and threw their arms around Harry, picking him up.

“It looks like-”

“-you're one of us!”

“What does that mean?” Harry huffed when the twins kept him up in the air.

“It only means that we were-”

“-planning on convincing you to switch.”

“But we don't need to!” They exclaimed happily, dropping Harry onto the couch.

“Wait, were you planning on joining Voldemort anyway?” Hermione asked, looking interested now.

“Us and Ginny. Not sure about Percy though.” The twins shrugged but soon grinned. “Bill's actually a death eater.” Hermione gasped.

“Does your mom know?” She questioned with wide eyes.

“Of course not-”

“-she'd disown him.”

“How long have you known about how corrupt Dumbledore was?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the two.

“At first we weren't sure if we were right.” Fred said solemnly

“So we did a lot of research about the war.” George hummed, crossing his arms.

“Then we discovered all the lies our parents were telling us.” They both growled.

“We discovered Dumbledore was spreading rumors about Voldemort hating muggleborns.” George whispered, starting to lower his voice.

“Then we read about the war from a book in the forbidden section. We learned that this war has always been between Dumbledore and Voldemort because of power.” Fred finally said. “And we came to the conclusion that Dumbledore was after Voldemort in the beginning because he was so afraid about loosing the power he held.”

“He was afraid of Voldemort being stronger than he was.” Harry mumbled to himself. “Voldemort wasn't afraid about using the dark magic, and gaining power. Dumbledore must have seen this to be a threat.”

“So many conspiracies.” Fred and George sighed together, flopping lazily on the couch.

“Was there anything else-”

“On your mind, dear Harry?”

The younger wizard chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, Voldie is planning on somehow meeting me and taking me to his hideout.” The twins perked up.

“Really??” Fred suddenly jumped, grinning.

“We're coming with you!”

“Well I think you would have to Voldie about-”

“You must be crazy if you think we would let you leave without us. Someone's got to keep you in line.” The ginger twins wrapped their arms around him.

“And since we no longer go to Hogwarts-”

“-it would be in our best interest to help take Dumbledore down.”

“Since we're your friends-”

“-we'll get away with pranks.”

“Merlin, you're being serious aren't you?”

“Of course we are!” Fred and George said in an affronted manner as they soon chuckled.

“Now then, when do you go visit he who must not be named?” Fred asked, stroking his chin. “I only want our best pranks on the death eaters.”

“I'm not sure.” Harry sighed. “He said _Lucius_ would be in touch. So I guess I need a letter from him before I know for sure.”

“Let make a deal.” George grinned, a diabolic look in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together in what reminded Harry on those evil cartoon characters that muggles watched. “When you get the letter, we all read it together.”

“But what about Ginny?” Hermione asked seriously. Fred and George shared a look as they shook their head after a second.

“We want out favorite sister-”

“Only sister.” Harry coughed out, making the twins snort, but carry on.

“To know about this, but-”

“-she's not good at shielding her mind.” George added in a hard tone.

“Dumbledore would know everything. We've been training her with occlumency, but I would wait until she can keep Dumbledore out of her head.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, casting Fred and George a small smile. “Besides Ginny and the others, we get to all read the letter when it comes.”

 

Funny thing, it wasn't an hour later when a fancy letter came for him.

“Damn, that _paper_ looks expensive.” Ron said, ogling the envelope.

“Language, Ronald.” Molly snapped, hitting the back of his head.

“Sorry mum.” Ron winced.

Harry barely payed attention though, he was too busy trying to hide his eagerness at what lay inside his letter. At the three smirks from the twins and Hermione, he knew that they would all find out soon enough.

“Who do you think it's from, mate?” Ron asked with a mouth full of food, still staring at the letter like it was a model.

“Not sure at all, Ron. It's probably from the ministry, you know how they like to pry for information when Dumbledore isn't around.”

It was funny and sad that what he said was horribly true. The ministry was quite pathetic, even with some of the supposedly best wizards in there.

“Would you like to get rid of it, Harry?” Molly asked, coming up to close to his liking.

“No thank you. I should at least give it a read before throwing it away. That is the polite thing to do.” He said with his innocent voice, the one the light side was so easily fooled by.

“You're such a good boy, Harry.” She said, pinching his cheeks with a smile that made his stomach churn.

_If only you knew, Mrs. Weasley._ Harry thought as he looked to the twins who were staring at him with pleased smirks.

“You're as a good as a liar as we are.” They whispered in glee. “Are you sure you're not taking after us?”

Harry snorted and fondly rolled his eyes. He loved those two. “I think I have my own cunning brain, thank you very much.” He whispered back, putting the letter into his pocket for later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again that it's not very long. But a short chapter is better than no chapter I believe


	6. A hissing snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually posting another chapter this week. I just finished this one, and since the plot is going fairly well, I thought it would be safe to post a new chapter.

After dinner was over, the twins brought Hermione and Harry into their privately charmed room so they could read the letter without any disruptions or spying eyes. Fred added an extra privacy charm to protect them, and made it look like the room was vacant.

“Those are really helpful spells.” Hermione said as she took her seat beside of Harry. “I hope he won't sound like the prat he usually is.” She huffed, smirking when the twins playfully poked the letter like it would bite them.

“The day Lucius Malfoy is not a prat-”

“-is the day Albus Dumbledore is a good guy.”

“Who would you side with then? If it were sadly Malfoy against Dumbledore.” Hermione smirked.

“Lucius.” The twins said in sync, but paused. “Or we'd form our own side and get rid of them both.” Harry suddenly laughed at that, finding the idea to be funny.

“Do you ever wonder why he hates your family so much? It can't be about the blood purity thing, you are purebloods.” Harry asked, intrigued at what the reasons were.

“We've always assumed it was because of how our parents aligned with Dumbledore-”

“-and because we don't have much money to our name.”

Harry nodded in understanding and sighed. “Voldemort said that the blood status was purely a Malfoy thing actually, and that if he caused any trouble for us, well.” Harry paused and smirked evilly. “He would _personally_ deal with him.”

“Voldemort sounds-”

“-quite wicked.”

“And scary.” The twins said together, flopping on their bed. “Now it's time for the letter, Harry!” The boy rolled his eyes but smiled and started to take the letter out of the golden envelope.

“Well, Ronald was right about the letter looking expensive.” Hermione said, leaning back to get a look at the handwriting that seemed to be more fancy than the letter itself.

The letter read

_Mr. Potter, it seems that it is my job to somehow bring you to the dark lord without causing a suspicion to the Weasley's, or to the order. We have come up with a plan that involves Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin who has graduated from Hogwarts._

 

_He will be impersonating you during your seventh year at Hogwarts, thanks to the polyjuice potion that we will be giving him to take your appearance. The situation that most concerned us was that your friends may see that something is off with you, but Adrian had been watching you from the sidelines your entire school years._

 

_Adrian is quite good at blocking his mind, so we will not need any of your memories to convince Dumbledore. As for the polyjuice potion, we need a lock of your hair for the potion to take effect. Severus does not know we have had multiple potion master's work for us, and were able to create a long lasting polyjuice potion that will only fade if the person desires to step out of the disguise._

 

_My Lord has mentioned that you have close friends with you, who may not share their parents beliefs. If you wish to tell a select few of them, so ahead, Potter. It would be wise if someone you trust knew, so that this scheme could go by for the better._

 

_All that is required of you right now is a lock of your hair, which we only need a small amount of._

 

_The actual meeting shall take place just as soon as we Mr. Pucey looks like you. We know you are being monitored strictly by the order, but this shall end soon. I will let you know when it is safe to swap places with Mr. Pucey_

 

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

“Huh, he didn't seem to bad in that letter.” Hermione mumbled.

“I bet Voldemort was watching him write the letter, making sure he didn't sound like his usual self.” Harry said, grinning as he sat the letter down. “Looks like I need to give them a piece of my hair.” Fred and George grinned at each other and quietly sneaked up behind him.

“We know just the charm.” The twins cackled, and Harry tensed.

“Really now, give it a try then. I dare you.” He grinned back at the two, yelping when cold water hit his head. “What are you-”

“Everyone knows hair is-”

“-easier to cut when wet!” Fred said, transfiguring a pair of sheers to cut lock.

“And you need to fix up your hair, Harry.” The twins said seriously, trying to fix his unruly hair.

“We can't have you-”

“-going to Voldemort like this.” Fred chided, still trying to fix the hair. Hermione just watched on, laughing softly.

“If you two didn't own a joke shop, I think a barber shop would have done well too.” The witch grinned, looking at Harry's amused, but slightly displeased face. “I think we should dress him up in some fine robes too, for when he meets Voldemort.”

“Hermione, this is why-”

“-you're the brightest witch.”

Harry paled at the plans and shook his head, wondering what had gotten into them, but he still found it to be funny.

“Guys, it's just Voldemort. Why does it matter-”

“Because he's a dark lord, who probably dresses like Lucius to impress people.” Hermione said, smiling when George conjured her a wizarding magazine. “and if you're going to join him, you need to look the part.”

“What have I gotten myself into.” Harry moaned

 

* * *

 

Lucius was adding the finishing touches to a raid that the dark lord had ordered when a snowy white owl flew to him. Glancing at the owl unimpressed, he blinked and took the letter. '

“You must be Potter's owl.” He opened the envelope to find the perfect amount of hair. “It seems he can actually read-” At the angry hoot, he chuckled and glanced to find there was a note added at the bottom.

_So apparently my friends want me to buy some new robes for when I meet Voldemort. Since they say you **dress to impress** I would appreciate it if you gave me advice on where to get the clothes. I'm still not used to wizard traditions or clothes we wear outside of Hogwarts, so I would appreciate if the **great** Lucius Malfoy gave me some ideas._

 

_The Potter brat, as you said my second year_

 

 

For some reason, Lucius found himself laughing softly at the insult that was barely noticeable. “A brat indeed.” He hummed, getting a quill and parchment.

 _Since I know you lack knowledge of this world, I suppose it is my duty to help a fellow wizard out. Your friends are right, Potter. This isn't Hogwarts over here, so they made the right call by suggesting you buy yourself some proper robes._ _Just go to twilfitt and tattings_ _, they sell every type of robe and wizard clothing there._

_Say that Lucius sent you, he'll know exactly what to pick out for you._

 

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

He gave the letter to Hedwig and rose an eyebrow at her own blank look, the one he had given her when the owl just arrived. “I've never had an owl look at me that way before.” He hummed, eyes narrowing. “Make sure he doesn't write back. The last thing we need is for you to be intercepted-” He took a step back at her angry hoot.

“Pardon me, then. I won't judge your skills.” At the satisfied hoot, she left leaving a surpised Lucius Malfoy.

“Did you get the hair, Lucius?” At the voice he turned and bowed.

“Yes, my lord.” Voldemort seemed to notice the confused look.

“Is something the matter, Lucius?” He asked coolly, watching as the blonde shook his head.

“I never realized Potter had a such a stubborn owl.”

“Yes, well I would go as far and say it is a perfect match.” The dark lord smirked, motioning Lucius to follow him. “How long until the potion is ready?”

“Another week at the most.”

“Good. You will go inform Adrian Pucey about this.”

“Yes my lord.” Lucius bowed.

 

* * *

 

“Merlin, you got that expensive looking letter again.” Ron said when everyone was coming inside after a round of Quidditch. Harry took ahold of the letter before the younger ginger boy had a chance to make a grab at it.

“I'll take a look at it later. I have a feeling it someone trying to sponsor me.” At the confused look from Ron, Harry was glad the other was so easy to lie too.

“It's a muggle term. Its when a company or person wants you to say you like them and get people to buy from them, and they give you gifts or money as a reward for helping them out.” The jealousy was clear as day on Ron's face, but Harry paid it no mind as he shoved the letter into his pocket.

“Why would a muggle need a sponsor?” Arthur asked, to which Harry explained some sports or companies that used them.

It was harder to get away this time, especially when Ron kept following him around, asking how much money a sponsor would give out. Merlin, the second to youngest Weasley was annoying when it came to fame and wealth.

It wasn't his fault that he was famous. He had never asked to be, but he was.

Later that night, Fred and George cornered him.

“We're sorry about-”

“-how terrible our brother is acting.”

“We'll prank him really good-”

“-for you tomorrow.” Harry smiled at that and shook his head.

“Thank you, Gred and Forge.” The twins grinned back at that and dragged Harry to a secluded room.

“Did you read the letter?” George asked, and when Harry nodded, both twins leaned closer.

“Well, what's it say?” They asked eagerly.

“Lucius said for me to go to twilfitt and tattings, and tell them that he sent me, so that they know what to get me.” The twins looked at each other and grinned.

“We'll go right now then. Wont we, Fred?”

“Oh yes, George. Right now.” Fred said, but soon narrowed his eyes. “After we put a glamour on him.”

It didn't take long to conceal his scar, so when Harry didn't look like Harry Potter, the twins grabbed him and apparated to Diagon alley.

“Merlin, that wasn't pleasant..” Harry groaned, leaning into the twins who were snickering at Harry's nausea

“Come on, mate. It's time to get you some good robes!” The twins smirked, dragging him into the shop.

For the second time that day, Harry wondered what he got himself into as his two ginger friends tugged him inside the shop.

“We'll buy what ever you decide on.” The twins said, causing Harry to shake his head.

“What? No, I don't want you to worry about-”

“Don't tell Mom-” Fred started with a snort, knowing Harry wouldn't tell anyway.

“But we've got a shit on of money.” George said, laughing.

“Really?” Harry asked, eyes wide. “I knew your shop was doing good, but not _that_ good.” At the smirks, he rose an eyebrow. “Spill it.” He teased.

“We don't really just sell jokes, we have uh...some rather darker stuff in our shop. It's not on the main floor though. People have to come up to us and ask for it, and we bring it to them.”

“Besides, we buy Ginny's Hogwarts supplies. We would give Mom money but-” Fred made a face at the thought of her, “She keeps lying to us about the war. She has enough money for food and supplies.”

George sighed and nodded. “There was never a problem with our money. They thought we were poor just because we didn't live like the Malfoys.”

“That's the problem.” Harry then said, sighing too. “They are the wealthiest family in Britain.”

“Exactly.” Fred and George shook their heads. “Anyway, it's time to get those robes for you.” The twins pushed him towards a witch and wizard, who looked down at him, as if he looked familiar.

“Uhh.” Harry swallowed. “Lucius Malfoy sent me.” At the gleam in her eyes, she came from behind the counter while the wizard contiunted to look at him like he was tryign to place a name on him. 

“Lucius did? Well, come along my dear. I think I know just what to do with you and those eyes of yours.” She smiled, and Harry glanced back to the twins, mouthing for help.

'Sorry, you're on your own.' The two grinned evilly at him, watching as their friend was dragged into the back. The twins shared one look as they glanced to the wizard and smirked. 

"Death eater, or close with the Malfoys?" George asked, whispering into Fred's ear. 

"Both, I think." Fred said, smirking. 

"Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?" They said together, eyes shinning with mischief as he found a dress. 

"Charm the robe to look like a dress when Ron puts it on?" Fred asked, to which George grinned. 

"Totally." He said, taking a look around to find the right one for their annoying brother. 

This was going to be a long day, Harry realized as he was led away by the two adults who kept giving him funny looks. 

_A very long day_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter I post for a while since I have my finals next week. I will try to write more as soon as I can, but it may be a while before anything is posted. 
> 
> Also, the meeting of these two is drawing near! So you can rejoice at the idea.


	7. Silver snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be able to post one more chapter before my exams, and I may even have the chance to upload another one hopefully.

As soon as Harry was behind the doors, the witch and wizard were looking at him strangely again. The younger felt his hair stand on end at the looks, but it soon vanished when the women spoke up.

“That's a good glamour for those who aren't trying to look at you, Harry Potter.” Well fuck, he thought as he saw her smirk at him. “My husband and I know, Lucius told us.”

“He did?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. My friend told us you would be coming here, and we already knew from Voldemort that you would no longer be an enemy.” Again, Harry was confused.

“I had no idea you were on his side.”

“Not many people do. It's easy to be fooled, considering where we are. There wouldn't be any hesitation if we were in Knockturn alley instead. This is a better place for not only profit, but for keeping an eye on things.” The man spoke up, going into the back to look for an appropriate robe.

“It was a shock to everyone that you were no longer going to be fighting us. Our lord even went as far as saying to get used to you being around.” There was a twinkle in her eyes as she started to speak even more quietly than before. “Are you one of us?”

Harry was able to see the hope and excitement in her eyes, and he held back a smile as he nodded. “Yes, I am now.” The women smiled at the news.

“Dumbledore and his order won't stand a chance.” She said happily, and Harry chuckled at how pleased she was when saying that.

“That's what Voldemort said when I suggested we fight him together.”

“When did you realize Dumbledore was not who he seemed to be?” The man asked after emerging with a few expensive looking robes.

“I'm not sure, really. I started to doubt him during my third year, and especially in my fifth year.” He sighed. “There was so much he wasn't telling me, and I had enough. Worst of all, he wasn't even telling me the truth. He always said _the greater good.”_ At the two snorts, Harry shook his head. “I guess one of the last straws was when he kept sending me back to my relatives who despised me, I told him I was not welcome there, and he kept sending me back.” There was still so much he could say about the old man who he used to look up to like a grandfather, but he stopped there, not wanting to rant on about the corrupt wizard.

“You will not have to worry about that anymore, Harry.” The women smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “With you on our side, Dumbledore will fall down to you and our lord.” The thought of that made Harry happy.

“Now,” The man's husband began, pulling some robes that would go well with meeting Voldemort. “I think I know exactly what you need to wear.” He looked back into the green eyes and hummed. “I think a black, green and gray will be the best color for you.” Harry bit back a laugh at that.

“So you mean Slytherin colors, then?” He smirked, which caused the man to actually chuckle lightly.

“Yes, but it looks as if those colors will suit you. You have bright green eyes after all, and these will surely make them stand out.” The man said, summoning a few more clothes that would go with the outfit.

“First we have a coal black shirt with a black vest to go with it.” The women said, putting them against Harry's chest and looking at his face, then back down to the attire. “My, what a perfect look. Don't you think, dear?”

“Ah yes, that looks perfect.” The man hummed, rubbing his chin. “He will need black trousers and something else..” He narrowed his eyes. “Oh! A charcoal black tie to go with the outfit.” Snapping his fingers, a light black tie came to rest on the vest and the women nodded eagerly.

“Perfect! All he needs now is a black cloak and a cape to go with it.”

The cape had been easy to find and match with his other outfits, but the cloak was more difficult to find. Some merely did not look right with the clothes, while others did not look good on the younger.

“Wait, there is one more.” The witch mumbled, summoning the last black robe and draping it over the teenager. “Merlin, this is the one.” She said in awe, taking a step back and grinning.

The cloak matched the black of the trousers and vest, but what made the attire stand out was the silver snake with green eyes that hooked and unhooked the button on the neck. Her husband felt his own breath stop short at how it seemed to be a perfect match, almost too perfect even.

Harry just flushed at their staring and looked around. “So, how much is all of this?” He asked, wanting to break the silence.

“Free of charge. Lucius told me that he would pay for your clothes.” Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Harry flushed deeper. That was incredibly nice of him.

“Really? I mean, I don't mind buying it.” He said, which the witch found to be endearing.

“My dear, Lucius did not seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he seemed eager. I know you've had your dealings with him in the past, but that is all over now.” Face still red, he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think he wanted me to get a pair of dress robes as well.”

“I have just the thing.” The wizard said, summoning a pair of dark green robes with silver serpent embroidery on the end of the sleeves. It somewhat reminded Harry of his yule ball outfit, only with the snakes and slightly darker shade.

“Thank you.” Harry said, smiling at the two as he cast a shrinking charm on the clothes, putting them into his pocket. “Now I know Lucius said he would pay for what I bought, but please, let me buy a dress for my friend.” The couple grinned and shared a look, making Harry inwardly roll his eyes. _Not that type of friend._ He mumbled in his head.

“Please, go right away and buy her something.” The woman said, leading Harry into the room filled with pretty dresses. “What seems to suit her?”

“A lot really.” Harry smiled to himself, looking over the dresses. “Blue and pink for sure.” The witches eyes sparkled at the news and summoned a lavender colored dress. Harry eyed in and smiled instantly. “That's perfect for her.” The witch giggled and brought him over to the counter, where Fred and George were snickering. They stopped when noticing Harry was buying a dress.

“Oi, Harry we told you-”

“That we would buy your clothes.” Harry snorted at them and shook his head.

“No need. Lucius had already offered, and I want to buy this for Hermione.” The twins grumbled but held up their arms in surrender.

“You better let us-”

“buy you something next time.” Fred and George said in a funny no nonsense voice.

“Okay okay, I promise.” Harry relented as he paid for the dress. “Thank you for helping so much today.” He said to the witch. “You and your husband were kind.” He smiled, blushing when she gave a little bow.

“It was an honor to help you, Harry Potter.” Blinking in surprise, he turned and blinked upon noticing the twins had a pair of robes. “What are you planning?” He spoke in a suspicious voice.

“We'll tell you after we buy it.” George grinned as he moved to purchase it.

“You're gonna love what we have in plan.” Fred whispered, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. No doubt it was going to be a prank, and only one person came to mind when thinking of pranks.

Ron Weasley.

Holding back a smirk, Harry waited on George and walked out the shop with the two of them. “Okay, so what are you going to do to Ron?”

“Who said anything about it being Ron?” Fred and George spoke simultaneously, their voices innocent.

“Come on, I know it's for Ron.” Harry smirked when the twins laughed.

“We just got our _dear_ brother a robe-”

“-that will turn into a dress when he puts it on.” The twins had a mischievous glint in their eyes as they leaned closer to whisper.

“And we will be sending it to him when he's enjoying breakfast in the great hall.” Harry gasped and put a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing.

“That's diabolical.” He grinned. “and brilliant!” The twins gave him a pat on the head, smirking back.

“We just knew that you-”

“-would love our little plan.” Fred then looked at George with a grin.

“You know, George. We weren't able to buy Harry his robes.”

“You're right, Fred. What on earth should we do about that?”

Before Harry knew what was going on, he was being dragged to the outskirts of Diagon alley, where a vendor stood in the shadows.

“Uh, what..what is this?” Harry asked as they neared the vendor, looking at the display of necklaces and other arrangements of jewelry.

“This isn't just normal jewelry, Harry.”

“This is the real deal.”

“Real deal?” He asked the twins as they shared an evil look.

There was still so much about the Fred and George he didn't know, even after they were his best friends for a few years.

“By real deal we mean the more-” George started

“-darker and hard to come by items.” Fred ended with a whisper.

“We want you to pick out something you like.” They both said, pushing him forward a bit so he had a better view of the rings and other assortments. Surprisingly enough, something caught his eye and he went to get a closer look.

It was similar to the snake on his cloak, but different. Instead of being made from silver, it seemed to be made of gold with diamond encrusted scales. As for the eyes, they were like his again, with the bright emerald stones sitting in them.

“I like it, but-” He didn't have time to finish before Fred and George pounced, grabbing it and paying for it before he even had the time to finish speaking.

“We said we would be buying you something today.” Fred scolded again.

“We weren't taking no for an answer.” George said with a grin.

“Put it on.” They both said at the same time, watching as Harry did as they asked.

“Now you look-”

“-Even more like a slytherin.”

“I already looked like a slytherin before?” He asked, looking down at his clothes.

“Your eyes.” They both said, looking into his bright green eyes. “They're kinda similar to emeralds, or the killing curse.” Harry rose an eyebrow at the last one and hummed.

“I've never had anyone tell me my eyes were similar to _that_ spell.”

“Well, it's true mate.” Fred and George singsonged, pulling him away from anymore eyes.

“Are you ready-”

“-to head back to hell?” Snorting, Harry laughed lightly.

“Hell isn't bad with you two.” Grinning, the twins apparated back home and spied around to make sure no one had seen them. When they landed, George held back a chuckle as he spoke up

“I bet Hermione-”

“-is looking for you.”

“Wait, we never told her we were leaving. Shit.” He cursed, running off to find wherever his friend was.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, reading a book and taking notes. Harry came and silently sat beside her, watching her work.

“And where in the name of Merlin have you been?” She said sharply, closing her book rather loudly. “I had to lie and say you were all busy studying!” Harry flinched and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't know Fred and George would take me to diagon alley.”

“They took you clothes shopping without me?” She huffed, clearly upset. “I wanted to help you find something that would make Lucius proud.” Harry laughed and pulled her closer.

“Funny that you mention him, because he was the one who technically bought all my clothes.” If Hermione had been drinking, she would have spit it out. With her jaw opened, she turned to him.

“What?! Really??” She looked beyond surprised, and Harry didn't blame her.

“I'm just as surprised as you are. Apparently the couple that owned the shop supports Voldemort and was a friend of Lucius.” He shrugged but pulled something from his pocket. “I did buy something for you though.”

“Harry, you didn't have to..” She whispered, watching as the dress was set back to it's normal size. “Oh my...” Hermione teared up. “It's beautiful! Thank you so much.” She said, hugging her friend tightly.

“I want you to wear that when you go on a date. I know you'll make a boy happy one day.” He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Harry, thank you. It means so much to me.” Hermione said again, holding him tight. She noticed he was wearing a rather slytherin ring. “Where did you get that? It matches your eyes.”

“Oh! Fred and George bought it for me. They were kinda upset about not being able to buy my clothes for me.”

“Your clothes! How do they look?” She questioned, grinning at the flush.

“Let's just say I will no doubt fit in. The couple who owned the shop made sure I looked immaculate.” Harry laughed, and Hermione sighed softly.

“I'm going to miss you, Harry.” She whispered. At the change in tone, he tilted his head.

“Mione? What's wrong?” Harry questioned, getting her to look at him.

“You'll be leaving soon. I know it will look like you're there, but I'll miss my best friend.” Harry hugged her again, stroking her hair.

“I'll miss you too, Hermione. Maybe I could get you over to where I am for a little while during the Holidays.” She nodded at the idea.

“I think I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

It was about two days latter when Harry received another letter. Thankfully it wasn't during any meal time, and so Ron didn't see it was another, expensive looking paper.

Calling the twins and Hermione over, they cast a privacy charm and opened the letter.

 

_It is time to switch places with Mr. Pucey. When you manage to escape from the eyes of Arthur and Molly tonight, you shall go and floo to my manor._

_If there is someone who wishes to accompany you, they may, as long as they are on our side._

 

_Lucius Malfoy_

 

“This is it.” Harry said, looking back up at a slightly teary eyed Hermione, and gleeful Fred and George.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a cliff hanger, but it somewhat is. Sorry.


	8. Sharp-witted snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had so much fun writing it.

Fred and George were barely able to control their excitement at the new letter, and they both shared an evil look, knowing they would cause some great mischief.

“I'm going to miss you so much, Harry.” Hermione mumbled,giving Harry a tight hug. “And you two as well.” She teased, grinning at the two redheads.

“We really wish you could come with us, Hermione.” Harry said, hugging his friend in return.

“I'll be alright. Besides, I made a promise to take care of Ginny and make sure no boys mess with her.” She smiled as the twins gave her a hug, muttering their thanks as they pulled away.

“You're the best.” Both said, pulling away slowly.

“Before we sneak out tonight, we better go pack some things.” Harry said quietly, thoughtfully going through some of his things. “What about your mom?” He turned to the twins. “Won't she expect something is wrong when you're not here?”

“Not at all, Harry. You see-”

“-our mom has been trying to get us to leave.” Hermione gasped at that.

“What? Why?” She said, finding the news to be awful.

“Since we no longer go to Hogwarts, we are expected to do something ' _meaningful_ ' with our lives.” Harry picked up on the tone.

“She never has approved of your joke shop, has she?” Harry stated, not really asking for he already knew the answer.

“Nope!” Both spoke, popping the p. “She wanted us to be aurors.” Harry and Hermione grimaced at the news and shook their heads in disgust.

“Not only are they horrible, but they don't even know how to do their job decently.” Harry grumbled as he recalled how many times he had been attacked over the years. “Does that mean you'll be death eaters?” Harry laughed when the two just smirked.

“Well, Bill's already a death eater. So why not?” They grinned, more than ready to make the switch.

“Who's going to run the joke shop then?” Hermione mused, causing the twins to chuckle.

“Already taken care of.” George said, patting her head and laughing at the glare as they started to get ready.

It hadn't taken long to charm the clothes and put them into a trunk, until the twins and Hermione ganged up on him.

“Harry, you can't go there dressed like _that._ ” Hermione huffed, rubbing at her temple's slowly.

“She's right mate-”

“-it's time for you to dress up.”

Before Harry had time to run away from the oncoming wizards and witch, he was being charmed to sit down.  
  
“Really??” He huffed at the laughing trio, gulping when Hermione came with a brush. “We already did this yesterday...” He whined, knowing his hair had probably went back to being untamed in the amount of time.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” The witch said, crossing her arms. “It looks like you just finished fucking.” Harry blushed darkly at that, and the twins both burst into laughter.

“That's one way to put it.” The two laughed, barely able to control their laughter.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Harry said, rolling his eyes but smirking. “Can we please hurry this up, I don't want to make a bad impression by being late on our first meeting.”

“Right. Okay, so you obviously need to wear the ring we go you.” Fred said, going though the other items of clothing that had come from the shop.

“You don't want to over do it today, so why don't you wear this simple black cape, and one of those nice dark gray shirts you got from..” She didn't say Sirius, but Harry knew what she meant.

“..and you could wear the black dress pants.” George said, breaking the silence as he conjured it, along with the shirt Hermione was talking about. Harry forced himself to not think about his dead godfather and smiled at how kind his friends were.

“Thank you.” He smiled more at them, pulling the three into a hug. As they pulled back, the twins handed him the clothes and the ring.

“Now go put these on, we'll wait outside.” Hermione said, dragging the twins with her.

“Oh come on-”

“-we're both guys.”

“I don't care.” Hermione said, closing the door and giving Harry privacy.

As he changed into his new clothes, he smiled at how much he loved those three. Merlin, he would really miss Hermione, but he was thankful she was staying and watching over Ginny. She and Adrian would do a good job of taking care of the girl, and keeping an eye on Dumbledore.

That was probably the best idea of all. He had already warned Voldemort of the search for the horcruxes, so that had already dwindled the head masters victory tremendously.

He couldn't wait to meet the dark lord and discuss on the ways to win over the light.

Voldemort could even help him become more powerful.

More powerful than Dumbledore could fathom.

* * *

 

Lucius bowed to the dark lord as he entered the room, meeting his red eyes as he raised.

“The boy shall be arriving soon, sometime later tonight.” Voldemort smirked at the news, nodding at his trusted member.

“Thank you, Lucius. Your work and ties were most useful. If you were any lower in command, I would have to promote you.” Voldemort stroked at his sleeping snake, smirking when she pressed into his warm hand.

“I am honored, my lord. I will bring Potter to you as soon as he arrives at my manor.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

When Lucius was gone, he gently woke Nagini, chuckling as she hissed lightly in displeasure.

_**:You will be happy, Nagini. Harry is finally coming to join us today.:**_ The snake stopped hissing and Voldemort could swear she was grinning.

_**:The hatchling is coming today? When will he be here?:**_ She demanded, wanting to know quickly. After all, snakes weren't known for their savory nature. Cunning and clever, yes. But not savory by any means.

_**:Patience, my dear Nagini. He will be here soon.**_ : Voldemort chuckled, raising an eyebrow when she slithered up to look at him.

_**:Tom, where will the hatchling sleep? Beside you or in the room near the library.:**_ For some odd reason that the supposed dark lord could not name, he flushed.

_**:Nagini, what makes you think he will sleep beside me? What has given you such an absurd idea, you crazy snake?:**_ He said, laughing at the glare.

_**:I meant in the room beside yours, master. Not actually “beside you.”:**_ Nagini hissed out, starting to chuckle despite herself. **_:Although, if you wish to bring the hatchling to your bed, I would not judge you, Master. I would be happy in fact.:_**

_**:Oh hush you silly thing and go back to your nap.:**_ Voldemort sighed out, rubbing at his temple.

_**:Wait, Tom. I have something very important to tell you:**_ Nagini hissed, butting her head against Tom's warm hand, which earned her a nice stroke down her body.

_**:And what must you tell me, my darling snake?:**_ Voldemort sighed out, still stroking the scales and smirking when the snake pressed more into the hand.

_**:If you want to make an impression on the hatchling, you need to look like your normal self. Not the glamour version of yourself.:**_ Nagini suggested, causing the wizard to rub his chin in thought.

_**:You are a very bright snake, Nagini. As always, you are right because I doubt Harry would want to look at the man who has been trying to kill him for the entirety of his life:**_ Voldemort hummed, looking down when his snake spoke up again.

_**:It would be better if you tried to bed him in your normal state. The hatchling would not like for you to look like a snake even if he is one:**_ Voldemort groaned.

_**:For Merlins sake, Nagini!**_ :

Later on that day, he did in fact lower the glamour and look like an older version of the Tom Riddle Harry had seen in the diary. Nagini did her usually hissy laugh and sent a knowing look to her master, which the man simply ignored in preparation for Harry and perhaps a few others based on what the letter hinted.

* * *

 

“You look perfect, Harry!” Hermione cooed, still disappointed that her charms hadn't been able to fully tame the raven hair. “Even if I couldn't fix your hair.”

“Maybe that could be the twins next product. A gel that fixes the hair no matter what.” Harry mumbled, touching at his hair. “I would buy it.” Fred and George shared a look, eyes wide.

“Why, Harry that's-”

“-a great idea!”

“Maybe we could work on it-”

“-when we're with you and Voldie.”

Harry snorted at the nickname, eyes twinkling in mirth.

“I wouldn't call him _'Voldie'_ just yet, he might just hex us.” The younger laughed, causing the twins to just smirk.

“Oh come on, Harry-”

“-we have to now.”

“Besides, we're untouchable-”

“-with you around.” The two red heads then said;

“Voldemort might be a dark lord, but we are the Weasley twins. We'd like to see him outdo us.” Hermione covered her mouth to stop from laughing at the logic, shaking her head in amusement.

“They have a point, actually.” She piped up, looking deadly serious despite the gleam in her eyes.

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” Harry said, running a hand through his hair and making it go back to normal. Hermione raised her arms in complete defeat, sighing.

“I give up with that blasted hair!” She complained with a roll of her eyes.

“Sorry. You should know by now mere magic can't tame this mess.” Harry laughed at his friends displeasure, his features soft as he picked up his charmed trunk and wand. He walked to where Hedwigs cage was, gently petting at her soft feathers.

When she cooed, Harry gave a sad sigh.

“I wish I could take you with me, Hedwig.” He knew his snowy owl was smart, so he continued on. “I need you to listen to Adrian, okay girl? He will look like me, but I know you will spot the difference.” He smiled at the small nip to his finger. “Goodbye, girl.” Hedwig hooted and butted her head against his hand. The wizard pulled his hand away and moved to the others.

“I think we're all ready.” Harry said, walking with them to the floo.

“Be careful, you three. I will be expecting a letter at least twice a month telling me how things are going.” She said in a authoritative tone.

“We promise.” Harry truthfully said, giving her soft hand a gentle squeeze. When he turned back to the twins, he glance at the floo. “I'll go first, since they know for sure that I am coming.” He grabbed a handful of the floo powder, and in a clear voice said; “Malfoy Manor.”

In a flash of bright green flames, Harry found himself walking out of the floo, coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy himself.

“Uh, hello.” Harry flushed, turning back when George came through, followed by Fred.

Soon after, Adrian Pucey came up to them, looking exactly like Harry.

“I assume it is safe to floo to the Weasleys now?” The young adult asked, and all three nodded.

“Good. I will do my best to make this plan work.” He spoke softly, vanishing once he was in the floo.

“Doesn't speak much-”

“-does he?” Fred and George snickered, causing Harry to snort despite himself. Lucius blinked at the odd trio, motioning them to follow. He took a sidelong glance at Harry and hummed.

“It seems my friends knew exactly what you needed.” Harry glanced down at his clothes at the comment, and then the ring, which he realized Lucius was also staring at.

“Oh. Fred and George bought the ring for me.” He said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at the double

“Damn right we did.”

Lucius smirked. “Pleased to know that not all of the Weasleys have been brainwashed by the old fool.”

“You'd be surprised.” Fred and George grinned. “Since you have one of our brothers in your ranks.” The rich wizard stopped and stared at the two dumbly.

“...You're being serious.” Lucius said in shock.

“We don't joke about this.” They said, eerily serious.

“..Interesting.” Lucius said, casting a few spells. Harry blinked at the change he felt.

“What was that?” He asked, looking to his hands.

“Being part of the ministry has its rewards. I disabled the trace on you that was placed when you first entered Hogwarts. Grab my arm.” As Harry did, the twins then in turn grabbed Lucius' other arm and found themselves in a completely new building.

“Where are-” Before being able to complete his question, Harry felt a snake bump against his leg.

_**:You finally came, hatchling. I was beginning to become impatient with how long you took:**_ Recognizing the snake to Nagini, Harry gently picked her up and stroked down her scales, eliciting a hiss of pleasure.

_**:I am sorry for taking so long, Nagini. I am here now.:** _

When Harry spoke in parseltounge to the snake, Fred and George muttered a “Wicked” As they watched

_**:Good. Now keep petting me, I like it:**_ Harry couldn't help but fall in love with the snake, who was rubbing her head against his palm as he ran his hands down her scales.

“I see that my snake has taken a liking to you, Harry.” The younger wizard instantly looked up, and was surprised to see the image of an older Tom Riddle instead of the snake like man he was expecting to see.

“Most snakes like me.” Harry chuckled with a light flush, grinning when Nagini's tongue flicked against his skin.

“I know that now.” Voldemort smirked at the trio that had came to join him. Tilting his head to the side, he spoke in soft, calm voice. “Come along, and I will show you three to your rooms. You must be tired.” His eyes landed on Harry, who flushed a little bit more.

_Cute_ Tom thought to himself without realizing it as he led the way to the spare rooms.

 

 

 

((This is the ring Fred and George bought for Harry, although it is encrusted with diamonds in the scales instead))

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the meeting was brief, but there will be more interactions between Harry and Voldemort in the next chapter. I just do no want to rush anything


	9. A little conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really was not expecting to post another chapter so soon, but it's the rest of the previous one. So it's a little bit shorter

_**:My master likes you:**_ Nagini hissed quietly, earning a small chuckle. _**:I am serious, hatchling. He respects you more than most of his followers:**_ Harry looked down at her at that, lightly smiling.

_**:And I respect him, more than I can even say. He was the first person to ever give me a choice.:**_ Harry looked at the figure who was showing the twins to their room. _**:So don't worry. I like him too.:**_

_**:You should talk to him then, hatchling**_ : Nagini hissed once more, being extra quiet. _**:I know you want to, I can taste it on you.:**_ Harry blushed lightly at how easily the snake read him, or in this case, tasted his emotions.

_**:Do you really think I should? I would love to talk to him...:**_ Nagini let out a pleased hiss at the news and Harry thought he saw her nod her head.

_**:Yessss, it would make him happy too. You both have been wanting to meet each other for a long time. My master was excited about today, I could tell it.:**_ The snake slithered around Harry's neck, resting her triangle head against his shoulder. : _ **I still wish my Master would let you sleep with him:**_ Harry had no idea how to respond to that.

_**:Wait, what?:**_ He hissed, thinking he had misheard. Harry felt his face heat up when Voldemort came closer, scarlet eyes narrowing on his snake.

“I hope she is not misbehaving.” He said, hoping his snake was not saying the same thing as she had to him earlier.

“Of course not. I think she's an angel.” Harry said, smirking when Nagini did a hissy chuckle at his little joke.

“Odd. She seems to like you so soon. It took her a long time to warm up to Lucius.” Voldemort looked down the teenager's body, admiring the outfit. He noticed the ring and smirked lightly. “Anyone would be a fool to consider you a lion.” Harry chuckled, eyes lighting up.

“I think we both know who that fool happens to be.”

_**:Old fool**_ : Nagini supplied, smirking to herself as she was particular comfy. Voldemort smiled at his snake, but even more so that she was draped along Harry, obviously content.

“I was going to show you to your rooms, but-” Voldemort stopped, seeing the sharp eyes of Nagini. “-I would like to talk with you.” Harry swallowed and nodded.

“Right, uh...where should we do that at?” He asked, nearly huffing at the amused look in the dark lords eyes.

“In my study. You will find it to be quite pleasant.” Tom said, gently placing his hand on the small of Harry's back as they walked to his private study, a magic fire burning in the fireplace.

When they sat, the older looked at Harry with a studying gaze. “Why did you write me that letter in the first place?” Caught off guard at the question, Harry hummed while he contemplated just why he really wrote the letter.

“I guess it's because I was done with everything going on around me. All these decisions being made for me, without me having a say in any of it. I've had enough of Dumbledore controlling my life and my friends, so I decided to make my own decision for once.”

“I personally think you made the right one.” Voldemort smirked when Harry chuckled.

“Are you just saying that because I joined you?” Harry teased, earning a shrug.

“You were right about something you said in the letter, Harry. I never tried to fool you, and I will never manipulate you like Dumbledore has done.” Seeing the younger relax at the news, Voldemort touched his shoulder gently. “Is there more he has done to you besides manipulation?”

“Besides subjecting me to torture with my muggle relatives for nearly seventeen years of my life, and keeping my deceased godfather in prison for thirteen years, I'm not sure.” Harry sighed, noticing a dark look cross over Voldemort's features.

“Torture you say?” He asked calmly, his hands twitching.

“Well by torture I just mean the mental, emotional and occasional physical abuse.” Harry shrugged. “I don't think he paid any attention that I came to Hogwarts half starved and too thin to be healthy.” But Harry simply shrugged again, despite the secretly seething dark lord.

“He no doubt put you in that situation so you would be subjected to obeying his every command like an obedient dog.” The dark lord growled. All the more reason to kill the bastard now.

“I've never hated anyone as much as I've hated Dumbledore and my Uncle.” Harry said, glancing to Tom. “I know your childhood wasn't any easier than mine was.” Surprised, he turned to look at Harry.

“How do you know of my childhood?” Harry sighed at the question.

“Dumbledore. When he was telling me about his plan to destroy your Horcruxes, he showed me your life as a child. He also showed me the first time you met at the orphanage. It's a shame he used our lack of a family to try and manipulate us.” He said sadly.

“You won't have to worry about him anymore, Harry. We will both put a stop to him.” The younger smiled at that, petting the snake's scales.

“Thank you again, for giving me a choice.” Voldemort ran a hand though the unruly hair, eyes soft.

“You don't need to thank me for that, Harry. I only wish you had been given a choice earlier in your life, instead of only right now.” The older felt a pang of guilt for the younger wizard sitting beside him. If he hadn't killed the boys parents in the first place, none of this suffering would be on the boys shoulders. How did one say 'hey, I'm sorry for killing your parents?'

Voldemort looked off into space, trying to figure a way to apologize.

“I know what you're doing, and while it's a nice gesture, I understand why you did it.” Shocked, Voldemort looked to see a fidgeting Harry Potter. “I know some of it was because you were afraid of dying, but I see it as more than that. If you were gone, who would be the one to finally defeat Dumbledore?”

“I keep forgetting how smart you are.” Voldemort said, smirking to himself at the embarrassed blush. He would have to complement the boy more often, especially if that was how he responded.

“It's something that's been on my mind for a while.” Harry admitted, his green eyes meeting the crimson ones again. “Besides, if Dumbledore were really trying to protect them from you, I doubt you would have murdered them so easily.” Voldemort hummed.

“Do you doubt my skills?” He asked, clearly teasing.

“No, but Dumbledore is experienced and if he truly cared, he would have done a good job.”

“I can't wait for him to see you have switched sides. It will be a great pleasure to see that absurd twinkle fade from those eyes.” Harry laughed softly at that, grinning at the thought.

“You and I both, Tom.” He mumbled, thinking of the absurd lemon drops too. “Let's not forget those horrible lemon drops.” Harry said, causing Voldemort to shudder in disgust. Not that they were necessarily bad, but it was Dumbledore's way of creating the false image of the caring grandfather.

“No one could forget those atrocious hard candies, Potter.” He said, chuckling at the slight smile on the younger wizards face.

“Well, I take that back. Fred and George hate him too, so it wouldn't just be us.” He snickered.

“Ah, the twins that accompanied you here. Tell me, how much do you trust them?” Voldemort asked.

“With my life.” Harry replied without hesitation, and Tom felt something tight in his chest, something akin to jealously. He wanted Harry to trust him like that too, but it was far to early.

“Anyone else?”

“Hermione, some of my friends and Hogwarts and Remus Lupin.” Harry said, watching as Voldemort thought.

“The werewolf. I thought he was part of the order.”

“He was until...” Harry swallowed, looking down. It still hurt to think of Sirius death, let alone say it out loud. “Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix.” Voldemort frowned at the tone, reaching over to gently move the hair away from his eyes. “My godfather.”

“I'm sorry, Harry.” Voldemort whispered, stroking a hand though the raven hair and holding his breath when the wizard leaned into his touch.

“Again, I don't blame you. I blame Bellatrix and Dumbledore for it. He knew Sirius was innocent, but he still let him waste away in Azkaban for thirteen years.” Harry spoke softly. “And while I might hate Bellatrix, I know she was just protecting you in the end. I've learned that people die in war, but it still doesn't make it easy.”

“I wish you didn't have to know that at such a young age.” The older wizard said, playing with the raven hair.

“I blame Dumbledore. He's a fool.” Harry mumbled softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Tom's shoulder as he tried his best to fight off his fatigue. The older froze, hand still in the dark hair. When Harry was quiet for a long time, Voldemort blinked in shock.

Did Harry Potter just fall asleep on him?

Realizing it to be the truth, Voldemort snorted.

_**:Nagini, I need you to get up:**_ He spoke, smirking at the whine form the snake.

_**:But I am comfortable, Master. So is the hatchling.:**_ Nagini whined again.

_**:I know and I'm sorry, but I am moving Harry to his room.:**_ Voldemort hissed in exasperation.

_**:Why don't you just take the hatchling to your room, Master? He would surely find it comfy in there.:**_ The snake hissed quietly, and her master rolled his eyes.

_**:Enough, Nagini. I can't simply put the boy in my room so soon.:** _

_**:So you are not denying that you** _ _ **will** _ _**put him in there:** _

_**:Nagini, I swear-:**_ He was cut off by a small huff from the boy resting on him.

_**:Tom:**_ Harry said in his sleep, pressing closer to the man, head resting in the crook of his neck now. The movement and word caught him at a surprise, so now he was trapped with the younger wizard resting on him completely now.

_**:I told you the hatchling was comfly.:**_ Nagini hissed, being extra quiet as she slithered to where she was resting against both wizards. _**:Warm:**_ She said, falling back asleep.

The dark lord huffed as he looked at the two beings who were currently sleeping against his neck and chest. He felt his heart do an odd flip when looking at the boy, who had said _his_ name before snuggling into him. What was worse, he couldn't get away without waking the two up.

Sighing, he conjured a blanket for them and wrapped his arms around the boy who lived, thinking about how strange it was to from; enemies, to allies and then to whatever the hell this was.

This was going to be awkward in the morning for sure.

What he didn't realize was he had forgotten to include the Weasley twins in the equation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! I really loved writing it. There's still so much I have to do for this story, and I love how it's turning out. 
> 
> Btw, thanks for the 500th Kudo!


	10. Serious as a snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long to publish, but I've been really busy, and I also apologize for the fact this is a really short chapter compared to others I have done in the past.

Once Fred and George woke up, the twins snickered and slid out of their room and into Harry's, ready to play a trick on him. George carefully opened the door, sing-songing;

“Wakey-Wakey.” Only to find the bed was not only empty, but unused as well.

“You don't think the dark lord put him in the dungeons, do you?” Fred snickered, knowing that was not the case.

“Hardly.” George chuckled at the joke, poking the bed to see if Harry had his invisibility cloak on. When his wand just touched the bed, he huffed. “Are you ready for some Potter searching?” Fred grinned evilly at the idea.

“Let's see, where would he be...” Fred hummed, tapping the tip of his wand against his chin. “Most certainly not in Voldie's room.” They shared a look.

“We should check there anyway.” Both said together, walking out and bumping into Lucius Malfoy. The blonde man took a step back and brushed down his clothes, raising his eyebrow.

“Do I even want to know what you were doing in Potter's room?” Despite the joke, the twins blushed and snickered.

“Only looking for him, dear Lucius.” They said in sync, making the man uncomfortable.

“Ah. So it seems the boy is missing too.” The twins exchanged a look at that, both confused.

“So it looks like we-”

“-have a dark lord-”

“-a venomous snake-”

“-and a rising dark lord missing.” They snickered again.

“Well, Lucius. I think we better go find them. They might be forming new strategies on how to finally get rid of the order.” George said dramatically.

“Yes, I couldn't agree more, George. We wouldn't want to miss such an important conversation! What type of death eaters would he take us for?” Fred sighed out, somehow dragging Lucius with Fred's help around the manor, looking for any signs of the dark duo.

“Would you stop dragging me around?” The blonde man growled, taking his arms away and standing up straight. “Now, there is one place we have not checked, and that's the dark lords study.” He sniffed, leading to the room. “Don't touch a thing, the books in here are priceless and have valuable information.”

“Oh please, Lucius. What do you honestly take us for?” Fred sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, we've read dark arts before. We even sale it at our shop.” The blonde stopped, spinning to look at them.

“That's against regulations, you know? Especially in Diagon Alley of all places. Worse if you don’t have ties that would help you.” Lucius said.

“Your point?” George scoffed out.

“We have a loophole, so don't you go worrying about us if the ministry were to find out. We appreciate your concern though."

Lucius groaned, having enough of the two boys already. He walked into the study and stopped, eyes wide at what he saw before him.

“It looks like he's seen a ghost, wouldn't you say George?”

“Why yes, Fred. It does indeed look like he's seen a ghost. I should hope it's not Harry's.” He snickered, walking to where the older wizard was. When the twins got there, they too froze with wide eyes. “Well, Fred..” George trailed off. “I think we see what's got him all worked up now.”

Right before their very eyes was Harry Potter sleeping on the dark lord, who in turn, had his arms wrapped around the younger wizard, and of course, there was Nagini, sleeping between the two.

“Who knew that Voldemort would make such nice cushion for our dear brother?” George joked, still shocked to see Lucius had not uttered a word.

“Do you think he's broken?” Fred asked, waving a hand in front of the man's face. After he did that, Lucius Malfoy seemed to gather his wits and take a step back.

“For the first time in my life, I am at a loss of what to do.” The man said quietly, observing the two humans and the snake that was sleeping with them. He fixed his posture and stood straight, turning back to the twins. “Even though I do have work I must get too, I do not trust the two of you waking them up without-”

Before he had the chance to finish, Fred and George were marching up to the sleeping pair and poking them in the rib cage with their wands.

“Just because you’re dark lords doesn’t mean you’re allowed to sleep in all day.” The pair said when the two began to awaken.

“In fact-” George hummed in thought.

“-you should be-” Fred’s grin widened,

“plotting and scheming.” The twins grinned more, especially when Lucius groaned and hid himself behind his hand, muttering something about immaturity.

While they watched the two slowly detach from one and other, Fred snickered at the obvious blush on both their faces and crossed his arms.

“Since we can’t play the prank we originally intended, this will have to do.” George sighed, acting as if it had been a great loss. “Now come on, you two. It’s time for breakfast and then you can carry on with whatever you were doing last night.” He held back a laugh at the flush on Harry’s face and turned back to find Lucius staring at them with narrowed eyes.

“Why do I have this unsettling feeling that this isn’t the last of your _little_ prank?” Instead of answering the question, the twins chuckled a diabolical manner, unsettling Lucius to no end.

“You’ll either be the first-”

“-or the last to know.”

Lucius blinked, hurriedly escaping and flooing to his manor, dual laughter echoing in his ears.

Merlin, save him. This was going to be an extremely long year.

 

* * *

 

When the twins walked out like they owned the place, Harry turned to see that Voldemort looked amused by the whole fiasco.

“You don’t seem to be upset.” He pointed out, raising an eyebrow when the dark lord simply shrugged.

“It’s not often that I have someone on my own side point their wand at me.”

“Besides me?” Harry said, snickering at the fond eye roll he received.

“You _weren’t_ on my side at the time.” He stated, smirking when the younger frowned. “You were on _Dumbledore’s_ side.” Grimacing, Harry groaned.

“Please don’t remind me of that. That was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. At least I was able to fix it before it was too late.”

“Yes, others won’t be so lucky. As you said, some of the Weasley family will find that out.”

“I was able to befriend the smart ones.” Harry said with a smirk. “That just happen to be sneaky pranksters.”

“Sounds fairly Slytherin to me.” Voldemort spoke in a smooth tone, trying not to smirk any wider than he already was. “You were right about them. I’m even surprised they weren’t sorted into Slytherin.” He looked at the younger, resisting the urge to move the raven hair from his face.

Despite enjoying the conversation, Harry knew if they didn’t make their way to breakfast, the twins would barge in here and literally force him and the dark lord in there. “As much as I enjoy this, I know Fred and George won’t take kindly to waiting on us. They like making sure I eat.” He added, shrugging at the confused look.

“You need the energy anyway. Your training starts today.” Voldemort said, smirking at the shocked look on Harry’s face.

“You’re being serious.”

“I’m a dark lord, I’m always serious.”

“Are you sure? I recall reading a few jokes you wrote when we would owl each other.” Harry said, laughing at the small sigh that escaped the dark lord.

“I should have known you would not let those jokes go.”

“And I will never let them go, in fact..” He smirked like a true slytherin. “I think the world should know.”

“Remind me to hex you later.” Voldemort huffed, playfully glaring at the younger as he slowly moved Nagini to the vacant sofa. 

_**:Master:**_ She hissed in displeasure. _**:You and the hatchling must return. You're warm.:**_

_**:I am sorry, Nagini. It's time for breakfast. Come on, you spoiled snake.:**_ Voldemort coaxed her awake, expecting the snake to curl around his shoulder. Instead, she wrapped around Harry's. 

**_:You smell like my Master:_** She chuckled to herself when she felt the skin heat up around her. 

_**:Thank you?:**_ Harry replied, looking up and surprised to see Voldemort flushing. 

"She can be invasive, Harry. I'm sorry in advance." 

"I don't mind. I like her." He said, starting to walk with the older into the kitchen. 

The first thing they spotted was the twins who had matching grins.

“Finally, we were afraid that we would have to drag you in here to eat.” Fred said, although he and George had their eyes on Harry.

“Both of you.” George nonchalantly spoke up, taking his seat. "Well, three I suppose." George realized, eyes narrowing on the snake wrapped around Harry's shoulders. 

Harry hoped breakfast wouldn’t be too awkward, considering what had happened earlier that morning, but seeing that Fred and George had already had their fun, he didn’t worry too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the fact it was such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though.


	11. Two sneaky snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally uploaded a new chapter, and I am so, so sorry it took forever! It's been a long couple of weeks, and with all my projects and research papers, I have not had a lot of time to write. 
> 
> I was also sick for two weeks, but I am better now.

When breakfast was done, Voldemort started to lead Harry back into the library and began to pull out multiple books. “Before we actually begin your training, you must learn the theory.” He glanced down at the younger, smirking. “Do you think you can handle the dark arts?” Tom questioned, teasing Harry.

“Considering I have been secretly practicing a little bit of it, yeah. I think I can handle it.” He snorted, gingerly taking the books from the Dark lords hands and looking at the covers. “It really is a shame you weren’t my actual instructor at Hogwarts.”

“Flattered.” Tom said, a small smile on his face.

“Well if being a dark lord doesn’t work out, you do have another option.” Harry grinned, being his usual cheeky self, which Tom was beginning to enjoy more and more as they talked.

“Two, actually. I could take control of the ministry, as you said before.”

“Merlin, please. They’re idiots.” Harry sighed, shaking his head at the thought of them. “There is so much you could do so easily, you really are a genius.”

Again, Tom was flattered to here the younger say that, even if it were true. He was a genius, and many of his followers tried to suck up to him by saying things like that. But with Harry, it was different. Hearing that come from him, well, it was nice. Really nice.

“I simply studied and read the books, then after I left Hogwarts I traveled around for a while, learning new areas of magic, some even more forbidden.” He paused, thinking of all that he had done in the past. “Why do you think Dumbledore is so powerful?”

“I just assumed it was because of his manipulation skills.” Harry admitted, grinning at the chuckle.

“Yes, but he also has had over a hundred years of experience.” Tom informed, watching as the younger flipped through the books, obviously finding the subject to be fascinating. “You’re a fan of the dark arts, aren’t you?” Tom smirked.

“I just find it odd that we were only permitted to learn very few curses. What’s the point of trying to protect your life if you can’t even attack? Defense is useful at times, but when you’re dueling to stay alive...” He trailed off with a shrug. “We’re in a war, you would think the staff would try to help us fight. I’m the one who had to teach the class in my fifth year, when Dumbledore proved to me how little I could rely on him.”

“No one can trust him, Harry.” Tom said in a grave voice. “I made the same mistake as you did at first, that’s why I created my first horcrux. I knew Albus would try to fight me for power, so I set out to make sure he couldn’t kill me.” He looked over the boy, sighing softly. “I was always weary of him, but I suppose that was my past helping me out. Otherwise, I may have fallen for his tricks.”

“I doubt you would have. You’re too clever for him.” Harry admitted. “You were wise to study so hard at Hogwarts, I should have started studying more after my third year, but I didn’t until after my fifth. I regret that.”

“At least you realized you needed to study more, and get answers on your own. If everyone were like us, then there would not be a war.”

“It makes me wonder if Dumbledore has always been like this. I did research about a duel he had with Grindlewald.”

“Ah, yes. One of his most infamous battles. I admit, Grindlewald was a little extreme with his methods and Dumbledore did the right thing by stopping him. However, it wasn’t until he won that Albus changed. I think something in him changed, and he realized he was the most powerful wizard alive, then he stumbled onto me in the orphanage.”

“And was threatened by you and your ability to learn so quickly?” Harry grinned.

“Exactly.” Tom said, lips turning upwards at the small grin that was on Harry’s face. “He became too proud and power hungry, so I stepped in.”

“Well, I guess I have too then.” Harry grinned. “Do you mind sharing your throne?” The younger asked in an innocent tone, causing Tom to hide a smile.

“I have a better idea then that. Why don’t we get you your own?” Tom hummed, fondly rolling his eyes when Harry beamed. “Of course that will have to wait until everyone in my inner circle knows of your allegiance.”

“i thought you told them.” Harry asked, eyebrows raised, but soon stopped. “...Snape.”

“As I said, I still have no idea where his loyalties lay. Recent events have made me question his true loyalty to me.”

“Even though Snape can be a git, I doubt he’s foolish enough to declare an allegiance to Dumbledore. He’s also one of the strongest wizards I know in terms of occulemency and legilimency, so he must have seen something that would make him want to take Dumbledore down as well.”

“I hope you’re right, Potter. Until then, I can’t have him know that you are here. If he is loyal to Dumbledore, our entire plan would crumble.” Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“So does that mean Lucius is the only one to know of me being here?”

“Yes, and for now it needs to stay that way. He is my most trusted follower for a reason, and this will prove it.”

“What about Bellatrix? She seems to think she’s your most loyal follower.” Harry smirked at the true eye roll.

“The only reason she is in my inner circle is her ability to duel. Otherwise, her attraction to me is rather...annoying.” No, it was not flattering at all.

“Is that why you wear the glamour around them?” Again, the boy was truly smart but failed to see it.

“Aside from Lucius, yes.” Tom admitted. “Now then,” He began, getting back to business. “I think it’s time to start your training, starting with a step above the basics, since you stated that you have already studded that.”

 

* * *

 

If Voldemort were surprised, he hid it well. It seemed like Harry had a natural dexterity for the dark arts, and it was brilliant.

“Are you sure you haven’t been practicing more than you’re letting on?” Tom asked after they finished their session. Bashfully, Harry rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

“I haven’t been practicing any more than I said.” He blushed more and Tom felt his eyes soften at the image. “So, I assume I’m catching up to you?” Harry teased, and Tom once again fondly rolled his eyes.

“Not yet, but it won’t be too long.” He admitted truthfully. Harry was clever, if only he realized how bright he actually was. “I think you’re even brighter than your muggle-born friend.” That really turned Harry’s cheeks red.

“Me smarter than Hermione?” He shook his head. “I didn’t think I would ever live to hear anyone say that.” His cheeks were an even darker shade of red, and Tom chuckled.

“No reason to be modest here, Harry. You are exceptionally bright, and in the right direction I can get you to the same level as myself.” Tom stated, standing straight. “You are already talented, but I think you fail to see it.”

“Do you really believe that?” Harry asked with a small, and if Tom were correct, pleased smile.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” He feigned a sigh. “I think that is enough practicing for today. I fear what the twins have been getting up to whilst we have been training.”

Harry suddenly smirked, and for once, Tom felt uneasy in his own home.

“Do I dare ask?” He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Honestly, they’re probably planning a prank for either me or you.”

“This may sound weird, but I respect them for that.” Harry thought it did sound a little weird, but he waited for Tom to finish. “My death eaters would never try to pull something like that, they’re too terrified of me.”

“I guess being a dark lord means you have to possess a certain reputation.” Harry snickered. “Which I know the twins will find someway to mess with.”

“As long as they get Lucius as well, I’m okay with that.”

“I have a feeling they’re planning on getting him first.” Tom smirked. “It’s a good idea too. They could keep your followers on their toes.”

It wasn’t long until they bumped into the twins, who, like Harry suspected, were plotting a prank for Lucius.

“Harry, there you are-” George grinned

“-we need your opinion.” Fred finished, his own grin slowly forming into place.

“You see, we need to figure out what Lucius adores the most.”

“Besides his hair.” Fred added.

“You see-” George sighed

“-we don’t want to be so cliche.”

“And we need something original.” Both finished looking desperate. Harry hummed, thinking over all the pranks the twins had preformed before.

“It is hot outside.” Harry grinned. “So that means bugs. Maybe you could jinx bugs to where they follow him no matter where he goes.”

“Wicked.” Both said, recalling their original bewitching days.

“Reminds us of when we got-

“-those snowballs to hit Quirrell turban.”

Tom had been listening and nearly dropped his jaw at that, while Harry exploded into laughter.

“Oh, Merlin. That was you?” Harry tried to cover his mouth to stop the laughing. “You weren’t just hitting Quirrell, you were hitting Voldemort in the face.”

“Yes.” Tom said, barely hiding his amusement. “I was on the back of his head.”

Fred and George shared a look, grinning.

“That makes us the only wizards alive to get away with hitting the dark lord in the face.” They said in perfect union.

“Now that we’ve already pranked you with that-”

“-we need to step up our game.” Fred said, tapping his chin with his wand while he pondered.

“After we get Lucius though.” Both said after a moment, ignoring Tom’s perplexed look.

“They really aren’t afraid of me, are they?” He wasn’t upset, just surprised at the twins frankness.

“I doubt they’re afraid of anyone.” Harry chuckled, his laughing coming to a stop. “I still can’t believe that was them who got in trouble for the snowballs in my first year.” Tom shook his head.

“Your friends are rather interesting.”

“How so?” The younger asked.

“They bring a tactic I have never seen before.”

“Oh? What tactic is that?”

“The ability to keep someone in suspense, and still get them in the end, even when they know it will happen.”

“Fred and George have always been cunning and clever like that, that’s what their family said anyway.” Harry glanced in the direction they had disappeared off to. “They’re the best friends I could ask for though. I’m grateful to have them, even if I had to deal with other members of their family.”

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat beside the Adrian, who looked and acted exactly as Harry did. With a few tips from Hermione, she was able to make the older fit perfectly.

“It’s a wonder you and Harry have even survived being around this family.” Adrian said one night after dinner when the protection charm was up.

“It’s been difficult, especially with Ron being the way he is.” Hermione looked disgusted from just speaking of the youngest ginger boy. “He seems to think I’m going to marry him, and that after Harry ‘defeats’ Voldemort, Harry will marry Ginny.” The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t seem to grasp the fact that Harry is gay, and that they aren’t even friends anymore.”

“Lucius informed me that the Weasley’s are trying to grab money off of Harry, is this true?” Hermione nodded solemnly.

“Sadly, yes. Ron and his parents think that Harry owes them something. You can’t buy friendship or trust though, not from Harry at least. He wants friends that will stay with him, not betray him the second they get.”

“It looks to me like he weeded out the worthy ones.” Adrian said, looking at Hermione. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to get another chapter done soon. Thankfully my spring break is finally here so I can take a well deserved break from my classes.


	12. Forming of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so glad I was able to post a new chapter!

Tom was impressed with how quickly Harry was grasping the advanced spells and the theories behind them. The younger wizard displayed much potential that was sadly squashed upon his teachings at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was not the only one to blame this time around. Even though Albus was where most of the blame laid, there were certainly professors that lacked the ability and intuition to properly teach students.

“It is a shame to see what Dumbledore has done to you, and your potential.” Tom said after they finished their lesson. “From my observations, you are very much like myself when I was your age.” From a glance, the younger would seem to be like an average wizard, but the dark lord knew better than that.

“I shouldn’t have argued about being sorted into Slytherin. The sorting hat was right, I belonged there more than I did in Gryffindor.” There were a lot of things he would have changed if he had the ability to turn back time, one being his first meeting with Voldemort in his first year. “I would change a lot actually.” He chuckled, glancing up and meeting Tom’s soft eyes.

“Speaking of change,” Tom started, clearing the spell books with a wave of his hand. “We need to get you a new wand.” At the confused look, he elaborated further. “As you know, the wand chooses the witch or wizard to match their personality or ambition. When people change however, as does the ability of the wand to perform magic and hold power.” He paused to look at the wand in Harry’s hand. “Seeing that you have changed over the last few years, it would be wise to purchase another wand for dueling.” Harry nodded in understanding, glancing to Tom own wand.

“Do you ever think it was odd that we have brother wands?” Harry asked, his voice soft and uncertain. His emerald eyes met the crimsons one’s, who seemed to be lost in thought.

“I have given it thought as of latley, and I now believe there was a reason that wand picked you.”

“Really?” Harry questioned, his thoughts swimming. He had always wondered why he and Tom had brother wands, but ever since the duel at the graveyard, it had been plaguing his mind.

“It was a sign not to fight each other.” Tom informed indisputably. “If one of us were meant to vanquish the other, we would not have brother wands. Brother wands refuse to fight each other.” He finished, causing Harry to nearly gasp in revelation.

“That makes perfect sense.” The younger stated in awe, realizing how it all came together now. “And the brother wands are equals, meaning there never would be a winner regardless.” Tom nodded at the facts. Suddenly he witnessed a smirk form on Harry’s lips and had to raise an eyebrow in amusement and slight confusion.

“What did you find funny about that?” He had to question, wondering what really was going on in the younger wizards mind.

“We’re not the only ones who are done with Dumbledore. Looks like fate has decided to come after him now.” Tom chuckled softly, enjoying Harry’s view of the situation. “It’s the first time I’ve had fate on my side, and it feels nice for once.” He grinned, but Tom couldn’t help the slight guilt that quickly came and left. “And maybe that’s how it was supposed to be at first.” Harry mumbled, and Tom squinted his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” He spoke in a conflicted tone, wondering what the boy was onto now.

“I know I said people die in war, but perhaps their deaths were for a greater reason. If they hadn’t died, I wouldn’t be here now, trying to help you defeat Dumbledore. He no doubt manged to manipulate my parents, and I would have grown up like any other Gryffindor...praising the headmaster. But because of their deaths, I know which side I’m meant to be on.”

Tom was struck speechless at the monologue, his crimson eyes widening just a fraction when the younger finally finished talking. “You’ve given great thought to this.” At the sheepish look, Tom chuckled. “It’s a good idea that you have, though. You are able to understand difficult concepts that others your age, and older cannot.” One thing that didn’t seem to be changing was Harry’s ability to take a compliment regarding his intellect, for he still continued to flush like the Gryffindor colors.

“When did you want me to get a new wand?” He asked, trying to change the subject and rid of the quickly rising flush.

“Not until Hogwarts has started back up, which should be next week I believe.” He was glad to have came up with this plan with Lucius’ help. Otherwise, he would have become bored and missed the younger wizard by his side. It was a good thing he did not have to say that out loud. “You will have to wear a glamour though. Ollivander would recognize you almost immediately.” Harry grimaced slightly, touching his scar.

“Good luck with that. Magic doesn’t hide this, since it was produced from magic.” Harry informed, causing Tom to hum at the slight obstacle. “I usually just lengthen my hair to cover it, but it doesn’t work all the time.”

“Have you tried the muggle way?” Tom wondered and Harry nervously touched it again.

“What do you mean by that?” Tom fondly rolled his eyes and shook his head as Harry overlooked the question

“You said that magic doesn’t work, so have you tried using muggle makeup?” He questioned, and Harry flushed.

“No, I don’t even know how to use that to cover it up.” This time Tom chuckled at the flush and hid his amused smile.

“I’m sure Narcissa could come over and help you with that. There is going to be a short inner circle meeting soon.”

“Does that include Snape?” Harry asked worriedly, and the dark lord sighed.

“I’m afraid so. He is a member of my inner circle, as is Bellatrix.” He warned, clasping his hands together. “Lucius is the only one who knows about you being here, all the other death eaters just know you are to be left alone. I think it is time to tell the inner circle about you joining us, but there is one problem.”

“Snape.” Harry mumbled.

“Correct. Which is why I have formed a plan. You know what an unbreakable vow is, yes?” At the nod, the dark lord continued on. “I will create an unbreakable vow between Snape and I, making him vow not to let Dumbledore know you are here.”

“You really have thought of everything.” Harry realized, digesting all that Tom had told him. “But what if he tells Dumbledore anyway?” Tom frowned, not having an answer.

“Even if that does occur, Dumbledore does not realize how many we have on our side.” Harry still felt unsure, but he eventually relaxed and gave a nod.

“Even more when I’m able to sway my friends to join us.” Tom smirked and looked to the determined eyes. “My friends happen to be the best duelers at Hogwarts too.” Harry grinned. “and the most resilient.”

“I already know that doesn’t include Draco Malfoy.” Harry shrugged.

“I do regret not shaking his hand, but he was still a spoiled pompous brat when I met him. I still don’t care for looking down on people based on their blood.”

“It’s a tradition that they were taught at a young age, and I struggle to see their views myself. I find the status based on blood to be immature and impractical, but many of them fail to see that.”

“Maybe I could one day try to persuade them. Hermione and I did some research after all.”

“Do you think they’ll listen to you, Harry?” Tom asked, his voice wasn’t condescending, just curious. Harry could only shrug in response.

“I’m not sure, to be frank. But they’ll have to listen one day when they’re descendants are nothing but squibs. If they keep intermarrying, then there’s going to be some defects.”

“Lucius will feint when he hears you say that.” Harry chuckled at the image and smiled.

“It’s true though, Hermione and I noticed many of the purebloods are intermarrying, and figured their family name would die out.” Tom took the news into consideration and spoke up.

“Not all my followers see things like that. It is mainly the Malfoys’, Lestranges’ and Blacks. Your research may get them to open their eyes.”

“I’ll make sure I have Hermione with me when I inform them, she is an advocate of eliminating the blood status and gaining more rights for magical creatures.”

“The Malfoys must hate her then.”

“You have no idea.” Harry said, laughing softly.

* * *

 

“Good news, you’ll have a chance to charm the bugs to follow Lucius soon. Tom told me that there will be an inner circle meeting here soon, and that means Malfoy is at your disposal to torture.” Harry grinned when the devilish smirks formed on the twins faces.

“Well, that’s just perfect.” Both said in sync, rubbing their hands together like the classic cartoon villain.

“Maybe we’ll be able-”

“-to prank more of them.”

“Or...” Fred realized, eyes twinkling.

“Get you and Voldemort.” Harry laughed, despite the anxious feeling rising.

“You’re gonna keep me in suspense, aren’t you?” He feigned a sigh. “Just remember _**:I can talk to snakes and scare you to death.:**_ Harry said, purposely speaking in parseltounge for the effect.

_**:Do you want me to scare them one day, hatchling?:**_ Nagini hissed, slithering beside him. _**:Because I believe it is already working.:**_ True to her words, the twins were watching the pair with uneasy eyes, squinting.

_**:I agree with my darling, Nagini. She can smell fear better than any other emotion.:**_ Tom said from the side, causing the twins to jump in shock at the new presence.

“This is terrifying-”

“-and really wicked.”

* * *

 

“Are you excited to be going back to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked Adrian, who nodded slowly.

“I am, it’s been so long since I’ve been there. I’ll have to get used to sleeping in the Gryffindor common room, though. Or being around people who practically worship Dumbledore.

“Not all Gryffindor’s are like that. Ginny and Nevile are some of the more decent ones, and Dean and Thomas.”

“You forgot to mention yourself.” Adrian said with a smirk when he noticed the blush.

“I’ve never been much of a Gryffindor. I’m surprised the sorting hat didn’t place me in Ravenclaw, or Ron in Hufflepuff.” When Adrian laughed, Hermione smiled.

“You are extremely intelligent and I believe the Ravenclaw blue would suit you nicely.”

Again, Hermione blushed.

“You think? I’ve never really paid much attention to the colors I wear.”

“That’s probably because any color suits you.” Adrian smiled more as he noticed her face was still red. “I think the only color that suits this family is red, especially Ron. Did you see how red he got when we sat beside each other?”

Hermione nodded, knowing full well why Ron’s face got like that.

“He gets jealous for no reason. I keep telling him no.”

“You won’t have to worry about him anymore.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is going to have Hermione and Adrian together as well as more unspecified ships in later chapters.


	13. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter that will start to uncover the truth about Severus and his true allegiance. Also, I decided it would be wise to include more of Hermione and Adrian in this chapter, since I haven't written much about them

Adrian sat close to Hermione, smirking at Ron as he sipped at his tea, hiding his upturned lips. Although he did not enjoy the Weasley family, the food wasn’t too bad and it was easy to play the part of Harry Potter.

“Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley. It was amazing.” He said, earning a smile from Molly and a huff from Ron, who was glaring at him.

“Nonsense, Harry. It’s always a pleasure to cook for my family.” She placed seconds on everyone’s plates, humming as she looked towards Arthur. “I suppose we better go buy supplies for Hogwarts today, don’t you think, Arthur?” The man didn’t respond, too engrossed in the daily prophet that was in his hands. “Arthur!” She screeched, causing everyone at the table to jump in surprise, including the head of house.

“Yes dear?” He asked, dropping the newspaper to the table and looking at his wife with wide, nervous eyes.

“I said, don’t you think we should go shopping today for Hogwarts?” She repeated, something changing in her tone and both Adrian and Hermione caught it, finding it suspicious.

“Oh! Yes, I think we should. Today is a good day to purchase some supplies.” Arthur stood up from his chair and went over to where he thought Harry was. “Do you need to stop by gringotts, Harry?” Adrian was no idiot, and he shook his head.

“No sir, I was able to retrieve some Galleons at the start of summer.” It wasn’t a lie, so to speak. He certainly had enough Galleons and sickles to get by for this last year of Hogwarts, thanks to his family and Lucius Malfoy. He noticed the frown on Molly and Arthur’s face, but he ignored it.

“Are you sure?” Molly pressed, looking at him dead in the eyes. “We don’t mind taking you there.”

_Of course you don’t._ Adrian thought to himself bitterly, having an expert control over his emotions and facial features. “I’m sure, thank you for the offer though.” The fake Harry said with an equally fake smile that went unnoticed by everyone but Hermione and Ginny.

“Alright then.” Arthur cleared his throat, patting Harry on the shoulder. “We’ll be leaving for Diagon Alley right after breakfast, after all, Hogwarts is less than a week away.” He turned to the false trio and smiled. “And it is your last years.” Arthur smiled proudly, excluding Ginny who would be graduating in the following year. Hermione was the first one who spoke up.

“It’s also the most important year at Hogwarts. We’ll be taking out N.E.W.T.’s” She reminded, finishing up her breakfast and smiling to herself when the harry look alike spoke up, agreeing with her.

“Hermione’s right. If we don’t pass the exams, we have to repeat the year and take it again. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want to have potions again with Snape.” It was a lie, Adrian personally loved those classes when he still attended Hogwarts, but from what Hermione had told him, Ron hated Voldemort and Severus Snape more than anyone. Ron was unable to stop his grimace and feigned a gag.

“Don’t give those nightmares to me, mate! That sounds like the worst possible thing in the world.” Hermione resisted rolling her eyes and sighed softly.

“And that’s why you want to pass potions this year. Not only so you won’t have Snape again, but in order to be an auror, you must pass.” Ron puffed his chest out at the mention of auror and had a look of determination.

“I’m becoming an auror so we can rid of the death eaters.” Hermione and Adrian shared a quick glance, their eyes meeting briefly as both resisting smirking at Ron’s future plans.

“I’m with you on that, Ron. Getting rid of the death eaters will be the best thing we can do.” The look alike Harry said, his tone hiding his true views.

“Getting rid of snake face is the best thing _you_ can do.” Ron said suddenly and for a split second, Adrian was terrified. Not of Voldemort, but simply the part he now played. He was Harry for the year and it was probable that Dumbledore would be planning something involving him and the dark lord. The ginger took the fear to be something else and reached over to pat his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about it, mate. Snake face might be powerful, but after some more training I’m sure you’ll be able to kick his evil butt.”

Adrian resisted the urge to do a Severus Snape sneer and feigned a smile. “Thanks, Ron.” He said with an even more fake smile, and Hermione clinched her fist under the table, noticing the distress from her real friend.

“Come on. We should finish getting ready if we’re to go to Diagon alley soon.” Hermione said, standing up and pushing her chair in. Adrian was standing up and joining her side immediately as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving a jealous and fuming red head in their wake.

Ron cornered Adrian in their shared room with dark eyes, and an even darker scowl. He growled out, “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” The ginger said, crossing his arms furiously. “You could have any girl you want, but you have to take mine?!” Adrian took in a deep and calming breath, wanting nothing more than to hex the disillusioned ginger.

“What are you talking about, Ron? I never took her away from you.” Again, the Weasley was growling.

“Like hell you haven’t! She barely even talks to me any more, but you, she talks with you any chance she can get! Why did you have to take her from me?” Adrian nearly growled and stood straighter.

“Ron, I never stole her from you. In order to steal something, you must first have a claim on the object.” For a second, Ron was confused until it clicked together.

“Hey!” He yelled, and Adrian was pleased he had secretly cast a silencing charm on the room. “You bastard!” Ron seethed, and Adrian shook his head.

“Secondly, Hermione is not something you can steal. She is something you win and achieve for. Seeing her as an object is disrespectful.” He was pleased to see the slight shame and guilt on the others face as he said those words.

“But I was trying to win her over.” Ron said lamely, and the fake Harry sighed.

“Mate,” And Merlin, it physically hurt to say that word. “There are other witches out there for you. Think about Lavender Brown? You might be able to make things work again.” The ginger seemed to slowly brighten up at the thought, but there was still that dark look in his demeanor.

“You’re right. That doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you though.”

This time Adrian allowed himself to roll his eyes. This would be a long year at Hogwarts, but he wasn’t about to let anything happen to their plan. He and Hermione would train Ginny in occulmency more, and then build up more of a resistance to Dumbledore.

“Come on we need to hurry up if we want to beat the crowd. Unless you want to run into the Malfoy’s.” Adrian said, faking a grimace and it worked because the foolish ginger hurried up at that.

* * *

 

Back at Riddle Manor, Harry was nervously pulling on his dress shirt for the umpteenth time. Tom could see the how anxious the younger was and he walked over, stroking the raven hair.

“I know you are nervous about this, but I need you to relax. I sent a message for Severus to be here early, that way we can find out where his loyalties lay without the interference of the rest of my followers.”

“You have more planned, don’t you?” Harry asked, slowly relaxing as his suspicions raised.

“Yes. We are still performing the vow, but we will also be giving him some powerful veritaserum. That way we will know if he’s lying about who’s side he is on.”

“What if he’s on Dumbledore’s side?” The younger questioned, and Tom thought.

“That’s where it gets tricky, Harry. I could kill him, but with Hogwarts less than a week away, Dumbledore would find this suspicious and they may not find another potions master.”

“Wait, they could.” Harry said suddenly. “Slughorn was my potions professor last year. He decided to retire again, but if he was really needed, I know he wouldn’t hesitate to take the job.” Tom was pleased with this knowledge and smirked.

“You are more cunning than your peers ever gave you credit for.” Blushing at the compliment, Harry shrugged.

“Thank you. Coming from the heir of Slytherin himself, I know it must be truthful.” The raven haired wizard teased. Tom looked ready to say something else when he stopped.

“It seems like our guest has arrived.” The dark lord hummed, feeling the change in the wards. He muttered a quick spell, and the veritaserum appeared in his hands. “Do you wish for the twins to come to the meeting later?” Tom asked, quietly conversing with Harry as they walked the hallway.

“They said they wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tom chuckled lightly and looked down at the other.

“You’ll be sitting next to me during the meeting, to prove you are above them.” Harry pressed his lips together and tilted his head.

“I don’t think some of them will like that. A seventeen year old holding more power than them might hurt their egos.” The younger said offhandedly and Tom smirked at the fact.

“True as that may be, you _are_ more powerful. I have been training you and you were already powerful before then.” The dark lord loved the dark flush that seemed to stain the cheeks and he smiled softly. The two continued talking until they heard a gasp and an incredulous voice.

“Potter?!” Flinching, Harry looked to see a wide eyes Severus Snape, and Harry really wished he had a camera for the priceless image. Funny enough, the pale professor was now white as a sheet and looking back and forth from him to the dark lord, who was standing close by his side. To make matters worse for the confused potions professor, Nagini slithered up beside the duo.

“Hi, professor.” Harry waved cheekily, earning a snort that Voldemort quickly hid, and a glare from the said potions master. Snape’s eye was twitching and he fought to control his emotions, but seeing that all his work in protecting Harry was being thrown away, the double spy was starting to loose it.

“What are you doing here?” Severus tried to ask calmly, lips twitching into a deep sneer. “Last I checked, the order had dropped you off at the Weasley’s, and you weren’t gallivanting with your enemy.”

“Who said the dark lord was my enemy? Oh right, I suppose Dumbledore told you that” Harry spoke, pretending to think. “Honestly, my whereabouts shouldn’t be any concern to you.” Severus lost it at that, his eyes darkening.

“No concern to me? Boy, who do you think has been keeping you safe all these years?” Severus took a deep breath and turned to Voldemort.

“My lord, I know this does not look good in my case, but I can explain everything you need to know about my part in this.” Severus paused and glanced to the boy. “Both of you will understand.”

Tom, seeing no problem in letting his follower explain himself, conjured some chairs for them so that Severus could try to redeem himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the next chapter will have the twins causing trouble for a certain blonde and maybe a few other death eaters. Mostly Lucius though.


	14. Important Notice

I'm sorry that this is just an AN, but I would really like to know something. I've had quite a few people tell me they are starting to ship Fred/Lucius/George now, because of how I have written them. Let me just say that was not my original intention, but when I re-read the parts with them, I can see where people are now coming from. At first I thought only a few people saw that, but now I'm getting pm's and comments telling me they ship it, and it's quite a few people.

I would like to know where everyone else stands on this matter. You can leave a review or simply send me a pm, telling me if you would like to see it or not. I can promise that this will not affect the plot as a whole and it will not have that large of an impact to where this story is heading, no matter the decision.

I originally asked this question on my ff account and so far, over 10 people today have wanted me to do this. Before I make a decision, I would like to know what you guys on ao3 would like me to do. So if you want me to include it or not, please leave a comment so I can see where everyone stands. If you're uncomfortable answering as your user, just comment as a guest so I at lease get your opinion. 

Again, sorry that this is not a chapter


	15. A serious discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter done, and after giving the comments some serious thought, there will be twins/Lucius in this story as well. I'm sorry if you do not agree with that paring or find it to be disgusting, but the fact of the matter is I had more request to include it.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter

There was an awkward silence as Harry, Tom and Nagini waited for Snape to start explaining himself, and if he was actually loyal.

_**:If he turns out to be a traitor, can I kill him?:**_ Nagini hisses, slithering between Harry and Tom. Her eyes were on the potions master, who turned quite pale as soon as the snake started to hiss.

_**:It depends, Nagini.:**_ Tom hisses back, enjoying the terrified look on Severus.

_**:I don’t know, Tom. He is a git...:**_ Harry hisses under his breath, causing the dark lord to smirk suddenly and Nagini to hiss with delight.

“Go ahead and speak, Severus. Let me know where you stand.” Tom spoke in a cool, yet calm voice. “But before you do, drink this.” He said darkly, handing him a vile of veritaserum.

“Yes, my lord.” Severus said without a trace of emotion, taking the vile and swallowing the substance.

“Now, tell us everything.” Sighing, Severus glanced to the younger wizard.

“After you murdered Lily and James, I joined Dumbledore and the order.” Snape was expecting to see fury and while he saw anger, he noticed a hint of guilt not aimed at him. “However, I joined not because of my allegiance with you, but because of Potter.” Snape resisted the urge to sigh.

“I only joined so I could protect the boy.” Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“Protect me? Why?”

“Your mother was my best friend.” Severus said without a sneer for once. “I wanted to protect you for Lily, it is what your mother would have wanted. I’ve noticed the order does not seem to care if you are protected or not.” The dark lord rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to cast crucio.”

“Surely that can’t be the entire case, my dear Severus.” Voldemort hummed, scarlet eyes boring into onyx ones.

“At the time I believed if I were to get on Dumbledore’s good side, it would make keeping the boy safe easier.” Taking the new information into account, the dark lord finally asked the question they desperately needed to know in order to make everything work.

“Right now, Severus, where do your loyalties lay?” The dark lord questioned, petting Nagini on the head.

“My promise to his mother was to protect him, and if that includes serving you, I will do so.” Voldemort paused and narrowed his eyes.

“I see. What about Dumbledore now?”

“As I said earlier, only joined Dumbledore so I could protect him easier. The headmaster is hiding something, and I have yet to uncover what it is.” Interest peaked, Voldemort motioned for him to continue. “I have never been fully trusting of his plans or ideas, but he is planning on a hunting for your horcrux’s, and apparently needs Potter to assist him in the endeavors.”

“Severus, seeing that you are loyal to Harry, I want you to return to Hogwarts and keep Adrian Pucey away from Dumbledore at all cost. He has taken polyjuice potion in order to disguise himself as Harry, while the real one trains here and helps me plan a way to defeat Dumbledore.” Severus looked to the younger wizard and nodded, though he did seem like he was still on edge.

“Yes, my lord.” Snape said, getting off the chair and bowing.

“Before you leave, Severus.” Voldemort said, standing up as well. “I will require an unbreakable vow, understand?” When the potions Master nodded and came over, Harry stood up and retrieved his wand, pointing it as the two grasped hands.

“Will you, Severus Snape, keep the fact of Harry Potter being here a secret?”

“I will.”

“Will you, Severus Snape, try to keep Dumbledore away from Adrian Pucey?”

“I will.”

“And will you, Severus Snape, let us know when Albus Dumbledore acts more suspicious than usual?”

“I will.”

The golden wires disappeared and both wizards let go.

“As you are now aware, Harry has joined me.” Voldemort smirked. “Because of this, you will treat him like myself.”

“Yes, my lord.” Harry held back a snicker at the sickened look on his former professors face.

“Good. You may return to Hogwarts and finish getting ready for your upcoming classes.” It was obvious Severus wanted to say something, but refrained from it.

“Thank you.” With that, Severus Snape was gone and Harry hummed thoughtfully.

“You handled that well. I was expecting you to be furious about him joining Dumbledore.” The dark lord turned to him and shook his head fondly.

“It is a good thing he did. Severus will be able to help us foil whatever the old fool is up too. He is an important asset to us now.” Tom admitted, vanishing the chairs he had conjured.

“How long until the meeting starts?” Harry questioned, obviously nervous again. Tom moved closer, giving the younger a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

“Not long, but you need to relax.” Tom spoke, amusement flooding his body. “If there is any sort of trouble, I’ll handle it. Though with your skills, I think you could just as easily.” Harry flushed and rubbed his neck.

“I’m not that good.” He said. “I’m more worried about how they’ll view me. My beliefs aren’t entirely the same as theirs.” As Tom gently touched his hair, Harry looked up into his eyes.

“No one shares exactly the same beliefs, Harry. Don’t worry about the blood purity thing just yet, since little of my followers are actually adamant about that. These people are mainly here to get rid of Dumbledore and the Order. You really don’t need to focus on your different beliefs, but the similar goals you have.” Harry shook his head once Tom was done.

“I can totally see why you became a dark lord now. You give great speeches.” Chuckling, Tom rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

“All great leaders in history gave speeches, Harry. You must be able to capture their attention with words and less action at times.” He spoke. “My followers will be here soon, you should go tell the twins to finish getting ready.” Tom then paused, glancing at him. “I suspect their also planning on pranking Lucius.” The younger wizard smirked and shrugged.

“Probably. I should go help them with that, actually. Give them some fresh ideas.” Tom chuckled as Harry started to walk towards the twins rooms, leaving him with his darling pet snake.

_**:I’ve never seen you act this way around anyone, Tom. You like him, I knew you did.:**_ Nagini hissed quietly. _**:I also know you won’t tell the hatchling anytime soon, but you should.:**_

_**:Nagini, now is not the time for this nonsense. I don’t know why you form these ideas.:**_ Tom huffed out, a light blush quickly spreading across his cheek and neck.

_**:Master, it is not an idea. Its observations on how you act around the hatchling.:**_ She flicked her tongue against the wizards cheek and let out a hissy laugh. _**:I can feel the heat coming off of you, Tom.:**_ Ignoring the comment about his face being warm, he instead turned to face her fully.

_**:Really, Nagini? Please tell me what you have noticed from observing me.:** _

_**:You always try to calm him and make the hatchling happy.:** _

_**:Because we are friends.:**_ Tom quickly said

_**:No. If you were friends, you wouldn’t touch his hair so much, Master. You also don’t seem to mind letting him sleep on you.:**_ The blush darkened and the dark lord quickly sighed and tried to defend himself.

_**:That was one time, Nagini. We haven’t slept together since then.:**_ If snakes could roll their eyes, Nagini would be rolling them.

_**:I’m not done, Master. You also seem to like it when you make the hatchling heat up. I can feel how warm he gets and you like it too.:**_ The dark lord desperately wanted to say something to that, but he couldn’t find the right words to make an excuse.

_**:I simply like teasing him.:**_ The snake hissed in disagreement, laying her head down on the warm shoulder. **: _Whatever you say, Tom.:_** She hissed, not buying it for one moment. _**:You shouldn’t worry, Master. The hatchling likes you too.:**_ Tom really rolled his eyes that time, sighing to himself as he walked down to the dinning room, making sure everything was perfect and trying to distract himself from his snake. He had house elves, but rarely called upon them unless it was for a meeting or a huge dinner.

“Nimmy?” As on cue, the house elf appeared.

“Yes, Master?” She asked with a smile. “How may Nimmy serve you?”

“Fetch Wormtail for me, please.” Nodding eagerly, the house elf went to search for the rat.

“Here you are, Master! Nimmy found him as a rat.” Wormtail stood there, shaking under the dark lords gaze.

“If it weren’t for the fact I need your arm, you’d be dead.” Tom said, circling around the trembling man. “The only thing you have done is resurrect me, but anyone could have done that.” He narrowed his eyes on the figure, frowning in disgust at the rat like man.

“M..mm..master, I have done more! I betrayed the Potters!” Voldemort narrowed his eyes, causing the man to ironically squeak like a rat.

“So you did.” Voldemort smiled coldly, stopping in front of him. “We’ll talk more about that later, Wormtail.”

...

The twins laughed as they got Harry with a sticking charm, conveniently placed on the door handle.

“We just knew it would be you.” Fred and George chuckled, grinning as the charm started to take effect. Suddenly, Harry felt a laugh twitch at his sides, causing laughter to bubble out.

“Fred, Ge-george, please!” He laughed squirming as the tickling continued, leaving him flushed and desperate to make the assault stop.

“While please is nice-”

“-whats the other magic word?”

At the teasing, Harry laughed harder and gasped for breath. “M-mercy!” He cried out, and let a relieved breath fly past as soon as the tickling was done and he could let go of the door. “Evil.” He said with a grin, not upset in the slightest.

“Why thank you.” George bowed.

“We do try our best.” Fred snickered, ruffling Harry’s hair. It wasn’t until Fred ruffled his hair that Harry remembered what he needed to do.

“Oh yeah! The meeting will be starting soon, you two...” Upon noticing the twins were already dressed and looking ready, Harry huffed. So much for telling them to finish up now. “Well, since you’re both done getting ready, have you decided whether or not you’re gonna prank Lucius.” The twins hummed, pulling Harry close like they were on a top secret mission.

“Usually we would pull a prank but-” Fred started off, deep in thought.

“-this is our first meeting.” George sighed sadly.

“We would like to make a good impression.” Both said, still thinking.

“This left us thinking of a way to mess with Luci without exactly pranking him, and we’re stumped.” George pouted.

“Is there a way to really prank someone, without really pranking them?” Fred asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

“We know he’s suspicious of us, but how will that help get him?” George wondered aloud, and Harry smirked.

“I think I have an idea. it’s not a good one, but it might work for what you have to go with.” Both turned to Harry, begging him to continue with their eyes.

“Anything would be-”

“-helpful now, Harry.” Smirking, the younger carried on.

“I know Draco won’t be here for the meeting because he’s getting ready for Hogwarts, so you two could sit on either side of him.” Harry suggested with a small shrug. “He won’t know what to do. He’ll think you’re going to prank him, when you’re really not. That would sure torture him.” Noticing the evil glint, he smirked.

“Thanks, Harry.” Fred and George said, walking with the younger one to the dinning hall.

“Messing with Lucius is now our goal.” George chuckled darkly

“It’s already so easy to get under his skin.” Fred added with another chuckle. “We’re going to do it any time we can.”

“What about Draco? Are you going to mess with him too?” Harry questioned.

“As you know, we mess with everyone.” Fred said proudly.

“But Draco won’t know how to handle a joke.” George sighed.

“It’s a shame, our talents, wasted!” Both sighed dramatically, causing Harry to snort.

“If it’s any consolation, you can always get Ron.” He spoke innocently, and the twins grinned.

“That is in fact, great consolation.” Grins widening, they stopped once they reached Tom, who was talking to Wormtail.

“Ah, there you are.” The dark lord motioned for Harry to sit down beside him, while the twins moved to sit down, leaving a seat for Lucius to sit between them.

“Make sure Lucius sits between them.” Harry whispered, earning a small smirk from Tom.

“Should I be worried?” He asked, glancing to the grinning gingers.

“No, but Lucius should.” Harry admitted, taking his seat beside Tom, who took a hold of Wormtail's arm and called the death eaters.

One by one, the room was filled with death eaters without their mask, all staring with wide eyes at Harry and the twins.

Fred and George glanced to Lucius, who was watching them intently, wondering what the two were planning.

“Hello, Lucius.” Fred and George said together, grinning softly. “We saved a seat for you.” They both patted the seat that was between them, earning a white face. Lucius turned to Voldemort, gulping when the man motioned for him to sit.

“Go ahead, Lucius.” He turned back to everyone, giving them an expectant look. “Take your seats.” Voldemort said, letting them know business was to go on as normal.

When Harry noticed Bellatrix looking at him, he bit back a wandless hex that Tom had taught him and tried to relax despite the anxious feeling in his stomach. Although, after noticing how pale Lucius was once seated between the twins, Harry figured that man was more anxious than he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucius, huh? Don't worry, nothing too bad will happen.


	16. A discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Also, slight warning for some sexual scenes, but yeah. Nothing too graphic yet.

As soon as Lucius sat down, he was on edge, wondering what in the name of Merlin the twins on either side of him were planning. He glanced to Harry and tried to get an idea on what was happening, because if anyone knew what the twins were going to do, it would be the young wizard who was sitting beside the dark lord.

The other death eaters slowly took their seats, evidence of shock and confusion on their faces. For some, there was a look of doubt and suspicion. All eyes were on the new members of the group, but mainly Harry, who wanted to sink away from the stares.

Despite the dead silence, Voldemort could hear the questions racing through his followers minds and glanced to Harry, speaking in a commanding voice.

“I know you all have questions but let me make something clear,” The Dark lord looked back at his followers, making sure they were listening. “Harry Potter is here by his own free will and he is not a prisoner.” Again, the members of his inner circle glanced at each other, some mumbling to each other in hushed voices.

“Then why is he here, my lord?” Of course it was none other than Bellatrix who asked, her eyes boring into the avada kedavra green ones. Crimson eyes narrowed at the question, but Voldemort knew the question was inevitable.

“Do you doubt my actions, Bella?” Blushing in embarrassment and humiliation, she gave a small bow.

“No, my lord.” She said quickly, earning a snicker from one of the members in the back.

“Good.” The dark lord said, his features still hard and calculating while he watched his followers. “As I said before, Potter is here by his own decision. I gave him a choice to join me, or remain neutral in the war. He decided to join us.”

There was a collective gasp of shock as the voices began to jumble together, the death eaters talking among each other in worry. All started to voice their questions at once, their words frantic.

“Why has he only now decided to join us?”

“What if this is a trick?”

“How long has he been here?”

“Shouldn’t he be getting ready for Hogwarts?”

“Why are the blood traitors with him?”

“Enough!” Voldemort stood up, his voice cold. Everyone soon shut up, bowing at the dark lord who slowly sat back down. “Now then,” He hummed, hand clinching at the obvious anxious expression on the wizard beside him. “If anyone has any complaints, they can come to me and I will deal with them personally.” His followers tensed and nodded in obedience, a collective ‘yes, my lord.’ ringing out.

“My lord, how are we sure Dumbledore is not involved?” Someone who Harry didn’t recognize asked, and Tom was ready to reply but the younger beat him to it.

“Because I was the one who suggested a truce if you will.” Harry said. “And Dumbledore wouldn’t know because I despise the headmaster.” The mumbling had died down and the members looked at Harry with interest.

“Despise? We thought-”

“That I was his brainwashed lion? Yeah, I get mistaken for that a lot.” Harry said, relaxing when he heard some chuckles and noticed Voldemort’s failed attempt to hide a smirk. “I am nowhere near an obedient Gryffindor.”

“Really? What made you realize Dumbledore wasn’t as he seemed?” This time, Harry did recognize the death eater as Rabastan Lestrange.

“Honestly, I don’t really know where to begin.” Harry admitted, thinking of all the lies and the deceits. “I suppose I began noticing during my third year after I learned about Sirius Black and how much he really had been keeping from me. Dumbledore never informed me of anything I needed to know, and whenever I actually needed him, he conveniently wasn’t there.”

“What made you finally decide to switch sides?” This time, it was Rabastan’s brother, Rodolphus who asked the question.

“Truthfully, I was never on any particular side. I was only trying to survive and make it to the next year, but things always happened during my school year, and I had to fight to stay alive. I was raised by magic hating muggles-” Before Harry had the chance to continue, he heard a gasp of surprise.

“What? We were always informed you were spoiled by your loving family.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“I suppose the order wants people to think that. My relatives were no where near loving, they hated all things magic. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I was eleven.” He sighed, looking around. “Dumbledore’s plan was near genius, though. I had an impressionable mind at that age that he thought he could mold, but he failed.” Hearing Harry say all of that caused a surge of anger to flow though his body, his crimson eyes darkening to a dangerous, murderous gleam. “In all, I simply had enough of him trying to manipulate me.” The green eyed wizard said, giving a small shrug.

“Well said, Harry.” The twins said in sync, making Lucius unknowingly flinch. This, however, brought attention to the ginger twins.

“Weasleys.” A few death eaters spat, catching the attention of the said twins.

“Why, hello there-” Fred smiled, eyes starting to glint

“-it’s a pleasure.” George finished, a sicking sweet smile aimed for the ones who spat their names. Unnerved by the twins, some adverted their eyes while other watched, impressed.

“You see our family-”

“-really has been brainwashed.”

“There is no-”

“-hope for them.” The twins said, looking at the wide eyed death eaters.

“At least not all of them have.” Both said, a small smile on their lips, lightly brushing their hands against Lucius’ knees. The blonde tensed, bracing for some sort of attack that never came.

“After our sister learns occlumency, we’ll be getting her to join as well. She already dislikes Dumbledore and most of the auror’s.” George spoke like he was talking about the weather.

“You might see us as blood traitors for betraying them, but all we have to say is-” Fred suddenly smirked, catching many of the death eaters off guard, even the insane ones.

“It was the best decision we’ve made in our life, so we don’t care what you label us as.” They both said happily, but paused. “Besides opening our own shop, that was another great desision.” They added, smiling and not giving a fuck what most of the other death eaters thought. Again, their hands brushed Lucius’ legs, and the blonde paled considerably.

“I like them.” Bellatrix said, earning a fond eye roll from her husband. 

“You like anyone who’s blunt.” Rodolphus commented dryly, a few of the death eaters snickering at the truth.

“You’re proof of that statement, my dear Rodolphus.” Bella hummed and her husband smirked lightly, eyeing her discretely.

“I suppose I am.” He chuckled to himself, looking back up and seeing a slightly amused Harry Potter, who quickly turned away once he had been caught watching. “I am curious, my lord,” He began, giving his full attention to the dark lord. “How is it that Potter is not getting ready for Hogwarts? As I can tell, Draco Malfoy is not here because of that reason.” Voldemort was not surprised by the question and began to explain the plan to the members that did not know, which was everyone but Malfoy and the twins.

“If we are to defeat Dumbledore, our best option is to deceive and trap him. I have been training Harry once I realized how lacking Hogwarts was in studying simple dark arts spells. As all of you know, I assigned Mr. Pucey a mission earlier this month. That mission was to take Harry’s place at Hogwarts.”

“Wont his friends notice, my lord?” A woman asked from the middle row, her eyebrows creased in worry.

“It’s a good thing that our brother, Ron, is absolute idiot.” George said as he and his brother snickered. Harry hid a smirk and nodded at the words.

“They’re right, actually. Ron wouldn’t notice for one, and Hermione is helping Adrian fit in. There should be no problems.” Harry concluded easily. “Since Adrian is in my place, he’ll be able to persuade others to join. I know some of my friends like Luna don’t care for Dumbledore, so it wouldn’t be hard to get them to take the final steps.” This time the death eaters were staring at him and awe, and Harry flushed lightly at all the gazes that were fixed on him.

“How were you ever sorting into Gryffindor, Potter?” Harry had no idea who it was, but from the looks of it, he was related to the women beside of him. He chuckled and willed away his flush, giving a light shrug.

“Like I said, I had a very impressionable mind when I first came to this world. I was told that all Slytherin’s were evil, not to be trusted and of course, I was an idiot and believed them.” He sighed solemnly. “When it was my turn to be sorted during my first year, the sorting hat saw my potential as a Slytherin. I panicked and begged to be placed into Gryffindor instead.” Harry admitted, chuckling almost sadly. “That’s why I was sorted into Gryffindor, even though I belonged in the other house.”

Lucius glanced to the side, seeing if one of the twins were planning anything but to his horror, they weren’t. He gulped, feeling a knee lightly press into his own for a moment.

Damn it, he really wasn’t going to catch a break, not if the two gingers kept this up. He tried to ignore the feeling of another knee pressed against his own as he looked at Voldemort, who seemed to notice his predicament. The blonde had no idea what he had done to warrant such torture.

“I think that is enough questions for the time. We must get back into the matter at hand.” The dark lord said, gaining his followers attention. “For now we need to limit our raids, and from now on, these attacks need to be more strategic. We are nearing the end of this war and we cannot risk a failed raid like before. If we attack, it will be the ministry or the order, and that is it.” He turned to Lucius, scanning him over and resisting the urge to smirk at the anxious expression.

“Instead of being in charge of raids like you were previously, Lucius, I now require you to gather any death eater you can. If you must break into Azkaban, then so be it. I trust you can do this without too much of a hassle.

“Yes, my lord.” Lucius bowed. He straightened when hands brushed his legs again, his face warming up lightly. Malfoy sat straight, trying to will the flush away but as the twins kept touching him, it proved to be impossible.

“However,” Voldemort looked to his followers that had kids, eyes narrowed in contemplation. “You will be allowed to discuss this new plan with your children, and I would advise them to either meet in secret or stay out of Adrian’s way. Understood?” Those who had children attending Hogwarts all nodded, except for Lucius, who already told his son.

“What would you like the rest of us to do, my lord?” One follower asked, and Voldemort thought for a second.

“Nothing at the time being, but I suspect I will be needing your assistance soon. For now, go on as normal.” He said in an emotionless voice. “You are dismissed.” Voldemort said, sighing when his followers dispersed. Only Lucius remained, as he was one of his most loyal after all. He remained, even though he was still between the twins.

“My lord,” Lucius began, doing his best to ignore the mischievous glint of the eyes on either side of him. “Severus was not at the meeting. Is-”

“I allowed Severus to skip the meeting in favor of him readying for his classes next week, Lucius. He is not the traitor I thought he was, and he is now an important role in this plan. With Severus, we have another set of eyes on Dumbledore.”

“We really need all we can get.” Harry mumbled to himself. “Snape is still a git.” He said, flushing at the chuckle that came from Tom, who had transformed back into his usual self, no longer snake looking.

“That man will always be a git, Harry.” Tom reminded, grinning at the smirk on the younger wizards lips.

“Well-” Lucius began as his face turned another shade of red, nervously tapping his index fingers together. “Seeing as that I am no longer required-”

“Leaving so soon, Luci?” The twins pouted and the blonde grimaced at the new nickname.

“Why don’t you stay? We have a wonderful prank in mind-” Malfoy was gone in a matter of seconds, and the twins broke out into laughter.

* * *

 

“You handled the meeting well, Harry. I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Tom said in his know it all tone. Harry just snorted.

“Hey, you can’t blame me for being nervous. Most of those people have tried to kill me at one point in my life, and now, I’m one of them.” Tom shook his head.

“You aren’t one of them.” The dark lord declared as he really looked at the younger. “They will respect and treat you like they already do with me. You will not be joining their ranks, rather, joining _my_ side. Or in layman's terms,” He smirked. “Sharing my throne.” The dark lord teased and Harry chuckled.

“I think they got the hint. I did sit beside you during the meeting.” Harry smiled, being cheeky as always. Tom simply hummed but soon smirked when the younger yawned lightly.

“Tired?” Tom questioned, moving closer.

“Just a bit, I didn’t really sleep well last night. Had the usual nightmares.” Tom frowned.

“How often do you have nightmares?”

“Luckily not every night like I used to. Maybe a few times a week.” Harry shrugged.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are they about?” When Harry tensed and avoided his gaze, Tom had a sickening feeling that he was in those nightmares. The idea made his heart clinch painfully.

“Sometimes it’s when Sirius died, but mostly...” Harry grimaced. “It’s about my Uncle.” His heart didn’t hurt as bad, but now, the pain was replaced by hate. “It’s stupid because I should be over it, but I can still-” He was cut off when Tom pulled him close, arms wrapping around the smaller frame.

“It’s not stupid, Harry.” He whispered comfortingly, keeping the younger pressed into him. “You were just a child, it’s alright to be afraid. The memories of the abuse don’t fade, and the scars don’t heal automatically.” Tom stroked the wizards hair, smiling softly when he felt the younger lean into his touch.

“Thank you.” Harry said, more relaxed than he had been in a while. Tom smiled and ran a hand through the raven hair, smirking as Harry closed his eyes.

“You’re welcome. Try to get some rest, and if the nightmares keep bothering you, I can brew a dreamless sleep potion.” Harry smiled and hugged him again, and Tom gladly pulled the younger closer.

* * *

 

“ _Tom, oh Merlin! Please I need you.” Harry begged, body sheen with sweat and a lovely pink color. He lay under the dark lord, panting softly at the slow kisses over his body._

“ _Patience, my serpent.” Tom hissed into his ear, licking it too._

“ _Ahhh, can’t wait anymore. Need you inside of me.” He begged, tugging Tom down for a passionate kiss. “Please, make love to me.” Harry begged and Tom groaned as his resolve broke down._  
  
“As you wish, Harry.” He purred, doing exactly what the younger had begged him to do.

* * *

 

Tom woke up with a start, sitting up and panting like he was dying.

“Oh Merlin..” He whispered, eyes locking on the obvious tent under his bed sheets.

This was not good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I had fun writing it, especially the last part.


	17. Conversations and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really pleased I was able to get another chapter done so soon. Thank you summer break. 
> 
> Warning, there's major fluff in here.

Tom knew he could not avoid the younger wizard, after all, they still had training everyday and he did not want to risk loosing his companionship. He had never met anyone quite like Harry Potter, and Tom was not going to let some foolish dream get in the way.

_**:Are you alright, Master? You seem distressed.:**_ Nagini hissed, slithering up to him. _**:I can smell it coming off of you.:**_ Tom had no idea how to respond to his darling, but observant as hell, snake.

_**:I am fine, Nagini.:**_ He lied, stroking at her head slowly and smiling when she hissed in pleasure.

_**:Lies. I know you better than anyone, Tom. I know something is wrong with you, so tell me. Is it about the hatchling?:** _

_**:Yessss:**_ Tom admitted, sighing in defeat as he looked away. _**:Nagini, I had a dream about him last night.:**_

_**:A dream? Was it a bad one?:** _

_**:Not necessarily..:**_ The wizard flushed in embarrassment at the admission.

_**:Then what is the problem? Isn’t it normal for humans to dream about the people they like?:**_ She hissed out a laugh and Tom nearly groaned.

_**:Yesss, but in the dream we became intimate:**_ The dark lord finally admitted and to his horror, his snake lit up, if that was even possible.

_**:That is wonderful, Master! You and the hatchling are perfect for each other, you should make him your mate.:**_ He was seriously beginning to regret telling Nagini about the dream now.

_**:I can’t do that now. I have no idea if he even returns these feelings.:** _

_**:For a genius, you’re an idiot, Master. The hatchling obviously likes you too.:**_ The snake hissed in an exasperated tone.

_**:How can you be sure, Nagini? What gave you this conclusion?:** _

_**:Do you not pay attention, Tom? I see him linger by your side, smile at your praises, and turn red whenever you touch him.:**_ The dark lord looked at his snake with wide eyes.

_**:Is that all you do now? Watch me and Harry?:** _

_**:You two are very amusing and I like to watch you flirt, even when you don’t realize it.:**_ Tom really wanted to say something, but for once, he could find no words. Flirt? Did he really flirt all this time with Harry, and vise versa? They bantered, yes, but when had it turned into flirting? Perhaps on his sofa, when Harry had fallen asleep on him. Or maybe it was when they first began training, and he realized he liked it when Harry blushed.

_**:I have been flirting with him.:**_ Tom sighed again, knowing there was no way out of this now.

_**:I told you, Master. Multiple times.:**_ She curled around the hand and looked into the crimson eyes. _**:Get with the hatchling, Master. He wants it too.:**_

_**:I do not know that for certain, Nagini. I will have to wait.:**_ Of course Nagini hissed in displeasure and if she could, she would be frowning now.

_**:You humans are complicated. Why can’t you be like us snakes and mate immediately?:**_ Tom shook his head at the question.

_**:Because we are not snakes.:**_ He reminded, stroking more at her scales.

 

* * *

 

“How much wandless magic have you mastered?” Tom asked in awe when the younger conjured a book. It took him years to master even the slightest form of wandless magic, yet, here Harry was, conjuring things.

“I don’t know. I’ve been able to do wandless magic ever since I was eleven.” He shrugged. “My Aunt and Uncle hated magic, so when I returned from Hogwarts, they decided to give me less food than before. I had to conjure food and water for myself.” Harry glanced away at the burning crimson eyes and blushed softly in embarrassment. He hated talking about his childhood and what the Dursley’s had put him through, but he trusted Tom and didn’t mind telling him as much.

“We should pay them a visit one day.” The dark lord said coldly as he sat beside the green eyed wizard. “What all did they do to you?” Tom questioned, frowning as Harry tensed at the question.

“I don’t really know where to begin. I suppose my childhood would be the best place to start...” Harry mumbled, looking at his hands. “I told you that I slept in a cupboard under the stairs, right?”

“What?” Tom looked taken aback, eyes wide at the news. “They had you sleep-”

“Yep.” Harry cut him off, sighing softly. “It was easy for them to lock the door from the outside so I couldn’t sneak out to eat.” He could see that the dark lord was pissed, but he carried on. “I know I told you I didn’t know I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came, but it was worse than that. Instead of telling me the truth, they told me my parents died in a car crash, and until that point in time, I believed I didn’t have a last name.”

“Explain.” Tom said, eyes narrowing at what he had just been told.

“They only ever called me Harry or freak and because they wanted nothing to do with me, they never informed me that I had a last name. They made it clear that we weren’t family, so I never used Dursley as my last name either.” As he finished talking he shook his head. “Honestly, it wasn’t so bad then.”

“How much worse did it get?” Tom touched his shoulder and Harry automatically relaxed against the comforting touch.

“Even though they still neglected me as a child, they at least allowed me to have breaks and eat in a separate room. I don’t know why, but everything changed when I came back after my first year. I had a speculation that until that moment, they were hoping I wouldn’t be a wizard but once it was confirmed I was one, they wanted to make me suffer for it.” Harry blinked in surprise when Tom pulled him closer, a flush spreading over his features. He leaned into the body, trying to calm down his racing heart. “Once I came back, the real abuse began. They put bars on my window, worked me from sunrise to sundown and-” Harry flinched. “Vernon would beat me, drunk or not.” The younger said and closed his eyes. “It only got worse after each school year, and of course I tried telling Dumbledore about it, but he kept going on and on about the bloodwards.”

Harry took a breath and swallowed. “Back then I was more worried that they would kill me instead of you or your death eaters.” At the truth, Tom wrapped his arms around the younger and closed his eyes. “I’m so relieved I don’t have to go live with them anymore, Tom.”

“When I said we should drop by to see them, I was being serious.” Tom hissed, close to speaking in parseltongue. “It gives you an opportunity to practice your new spells.” He said, smiling when Harry chuckled into his chest. The crimson eyes softened at the wizard in his arms, his hands going to stroke the raven hair on their own accord. It was second nature to do this with Harry and it felt as if they had always been this close.

“Tom.” Harry yawned, snuggling into his chest more and sighing in content. The older wizard was reminded of their first conversation a few weeks ago, in which the same thing happened.

“Am I your personal pillow now?” Tom teased, knowing he shouldn’t be doing this to himself. He should take the younger off of him, the dark lord really could not bring himself to remove Harry.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Harry whispered and Tom felt his heart stop, then, speed up. “You’re comfortable and warm.” He continued, pressing even closer. “I’m surprised a dark lord can be this comfy.” Harry teased and despite the slight flush on his cheeks, Tom chuckled.

“You sound like Nagini, Harry.” Snorting, Harry looked up at him and grinned.

_**:Now I sound like Nagini.:**_ Tom rolled his eyes fondly, smirking at the cheek.

_**:Have your professors ever commented on your cheek, Potter?:**_ He teased, happy he got another chuckle out of Harry.

_**:Mostly Snape. Then again, he commented on everything I did.:**_ Harry sighed dramatically. _**:He’s as real git. We should have tormented him more in parseltongue.:**_ He grumbled to Tom.

_**:You must hate that man.:** _

_**:Not really. I just enjoy making his life hell now since he put me through hell in his classes. It sucked because I actually like potions.:** _

_**:If it’s any help, most of the death eaters think Severus is a git. I’ve heard Lucius mumble it under his breath as well.:**_ Harry grinned and relaxed more, which caused Tom to suck in a quick breath. What was the young wizard doing to him? As he thought about his new feelings, Harry caught him off guard when the green eyed wizard snuggled into his neck.

Tom glanced to the wizard in his arms, only catching sight of the unruly raven hair. It was hard to think with Harry’s face tucked into his neck and even harder when Tom could smell Harry’s scent. He exhaled a shaky breath and carefully touched the hair, stroking it softly like he always did.

_**:Harry?:**_ He hissed and to his great surprise, the younger shuddered at his name being said in parseltongue. Tom’s mouth went dry at the evidence and swallowed thickly, his hand still playing with the dark hair.

_**:Tom:**_ The younger breathed, nuzzling into his neck and sighing. He knew Harry didn’t know it, but his heart was racing a mile a minute. He needed to get up and leave before he did something brash, and that was the last thing he wanted. After all, he was a slytherin.

As he tried to get up, the wizard in his arms made a noise of displeasure and huffed.

“Don’t go.” Harry mumbled and the dark lord was frozen at the words, almost like it was a spell. Again, his heart started thumping wildly in his chest and he had to take a moment before speaking.

“Do I need to carry you into your room?” Tom questioned, trying to joke.

“No, but you can carry me into yours.” Was Harry’s comeback and Tom felt all reason and logic leave his body.

“What?” Tom looked down at the younger, not sure if he had heard that correctly.

“I said you can carry me into your room instead. I want to sleep with you, Tom.” The dark lord blinked in surprise and tilted his head.

“Are you-” Harry looked up to meet his eyes and Tom didn’t question the look he saw. Wordlessly, he picked up the smaller wizard and led him into his room. Using his wandless magic, he pulled back the covers and laid the younger down, quietly joining him.

As soon as Tom covered them with the sheet, Harry was once more snuggling into him. He didn’t dare say anything and slowly wrapped his arms around the young wizards body, deciding to pull him closer. If only these damn layers of clothing weren’t in the way-

No. Tom quickly banished the thoughts as soon as they came and simply held Harry, many questions forming on his tongue.

“You’re thinking too much, Tom.” Harry mumbled into his neck. He rose an eyebrow and looked at the younger with an amused look.

“I can blame you for that problem, brat.” Tom finally managed to tease and Harry let out an amused huff that turned into a pleased sigh as his hair was played with. The dark lord held back a chuckle at how easily Harry leaned into his touch.

“You love attention, don’t you, Potter?” Tom teased again, enjoying the soft strands of hair in his fingers. For hair that was truly unruly, it was soft as ever.

“Mmh.” Harry mumbled tiredly, half asleep from the attention his hair was receiving. “...love you.” He said quietly, falling asleep and leaving Tom wide awake with a shocked expression.

Tomorrow would prove to be interesting, but mostly the unavoidable conversation that was a result of the confession.

 

Tom didn’t know it, but at one point Nagini had slithered in and witnessed the smile that formed on her masters lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the cliff hanger, I know, I'm awful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it though


	18. Love and pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say, there is a huge amount of fluff. Enjoy!

Tom was worried that when he woke up, last night would prove to be another dream and he wouldn’t have Harry snuggled into his side. He slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to feel the sensation of another body pressed against his own. The dark lord slowly leaned up to get a look at him and a small smile formed when he saw the peaceful expression, his hands automatically moving to stoke the raven hair. As he stroked the hair, he didn’t notice the younger stirring.

“Good morning, Tom.” Harry said tiredly, causing the older wizard to almost startle in surprise. He looked at the younger, noticing the smile aimed at him and of course, he smiled back immediately and fought off the raising flush. Although, it seemed like the raven haired wizard was unable to stop his own from rising. “I suppose this is the part where we talk about last night.”

“I would say so.” Tom teased the younger as he continued to stroke the dark hair, relaxed more than he cared to admit. “You were adamant about sleeping beside me last night.” The younger flushed even more and lightly glared at the older wizard. “Which I certainly didn’t mind.” He whispered, tilting the other wizard’s chin up a little. Tom could feel the other wizard swallow and he resisted the urge to smirk and tease Harry even further. “But I must know, Harry. Why?” He questioned seriously as Harry bit his lips.

“At first I wasn’t sure what exactly I was feeling.” The younger looked away shyly to avoid the crimson eyes that read him so well. “I thought it was my teenage hormones,” He chuckled weakly, earning a small snort from Tom as well. “but I quickly realized that wasn’t the case when we had our routine tea break after training. When we talked, I felt like I could tell you anything and you wouldn’t judge me for it. I never felt this at peace with anyone and I found myself wanting to be by your side all the time. Nagini noticed it and questioned me.”

“Ah. It seems my snake had a conversation with you as well then.” Tom spoke dryly and Harry grinned. “She is nosy.” The dark lord sighed with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I really didn’t mind and I’m glad she talked with me about it. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have made the move last night.”

“Where is that Gryffindor bravery, Potter?” He teased the younger who laughed softly, leaning up to whisper.

_**:You know as well as I do that Slytherin is my true house, Tom.:** _

That was certainly distracting, to say at the least. He was able to quickly apprehend the forming thoughts and banish them away, although, the flush stayed. Taking an opportunity to make the younger flush more as well, Tom hissed lowly into Harry’s ear.

_**:Yes. I do indeed know that. You are rather cunning and determined, Harry.:**_ Harry held back a shudder and bit his lips, huffing lightly through his nose

_**:Why do you have such an irresistible voice? It’s not fair and it’s too distracting.:**_ Noticing the way Harry worried on his bottom lip, Tom hummed and looked at the younger with amusement.

“You have your own ways of distracting me.” Tom admitted quietly, wishing to pull Harry closer to him. “I was surprised at your admission of love for me last night.”

This was probably the reddest the dark lord had seen Harry’s face, let alone, anyone actually. He could practically feel the heat coming through waves from his face, and while it was amusing, Harry did look cute.

“You were tired last night-”

“I meant it.” Harry mumbled as he leaned against the dark lord. “I might have been tired, but it was true.” Tom didn’t mind being cut off right when he heard the words. “I know it’s early to say that-” This time, Harry was to be cut off. Only, it was with a small, sweet kiss on his lips that lasted for a second.

“I love you too.” Tom whispered after he pulled away, loosing all of his breath in a single moment at Harry’s bright smile. He really couldn’t help it at this point, the dark lord was too far gone and Harry had him wrapped around his fingers.

They kissed again and again, their lips parting and coming back together in a slow, luxurious kiss. For the most part, their hands stayed in the same place, only venturing above the covers. They stayed intertwined like that for a good while, regretfully pulling away when Tom had to resist from starting a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck.

“We should stop.” Tom panted, out of breath from all the kissing. His body seemed to have a different idea as it leaned down to capture the soft lips. Harry hummed in appreciation and kissed back eagerly as he tugged Tom closer.

Somehow, the dark lord was able to control himself and stop the kisses from turning into the messy ones, even if his body was craving it. When he made Harry moan, Tom nearly lost all ounce of self control and slowed down the kiss.

“We should have done this earlier.” Harry breathed slowly, eyes half lidded as they once again parted for air and to have a break. “Merlin, that was the best damn kiss I’ve ever had.” He chuckled and Tom did as well, watching the other wizard with adoring eyes.

“Just wait until later.” Tom teased with a smirk that clearly promised more later in the relationship. Harry flushed and tilted his head as he leaned towards him.

“How long is later?” Harry innocently questioned and Tom swallowed at the thoughts that sprung into his mind.

“Whenever you want.” Tom whispered into his ear quietly, his lips brushing against the shell. Harry’s breath hitched as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. Harry did want more, but at the same time, he also did not want to rush things too fast. Yes, teenage hormones be damned. He could wait a little longer. Besides, it would turn out better in the long run the longer they waited.

“Later is good.” He whispered, laying back down on the bed and pulling Tom with him, snuggling into the other like they had last night.

“I thought the point of waking up was to get out of bed.” Tom teased the younger in his arms, nowhere near upset.

“Not anymore.” Harry grinned up at him, laying his head on his lovers chest.

“Prepared to be spoiled, Potter.” Tom snickered. “And teased-”

He would have finished, but a certain snake slithered on his bed with them.

_**:It’s about time:**_ Nagini hissed happily and the two wizards both snorted as the snake curled up beside them. _**:I was becoming impatient. You two took so long.:**_

_**:You were a great help, Nagini.:**_ Harry said, holding back a yawn.

_**:I know, hatchling. You and my Master would be hopeless without me.:** _

_**:I wouldn’t say hopeless:**_ Tom hissed out in an amused huff.

_**:Stubborn then.:**_ Nagini supplied with a hissy chuckle.

_**:Stubborn:**_ The two wizards agreed simultaneously

 

* * *

 

 

“Strange. I see the room is lacking a certain green eyed wizard.” George hummed in thought, tapping his chin with his wand.

“He’s not in the kitchen either.” Fred pouted, coming beside his brother to look at the unused bed. They shared a look.

“Do you think?” Both asked at the same time, evil grins forming on their face. If this was to be a repeat id last time, then they knew just the spell to use on them.

“We’re evil.” Fred snickered, wands raised as they walked slowly and quietly into the study. The twins grinned and both went in at the same time, but were met with an empty sofa.

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?” Lucius asked as he spoke up, rather amused to find the twins pointing their wands at an empty sofa.

“What are you-”

“-doing here?”

Lucius held back an eye roll and instead raised an eyebrow.

“I’m the dark lords most loyal follower. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Lucius asked in a dry voice, glancing at the two redheads.

“You know, you could just-” Fred smirked slowly, earning a suspicious look from the blonde man

“-scheme with us.” George smirked as well, and Lucius had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“You see, we’re looking for Harry.” George grinned as he and his brother started to drag Lucius like before, though, the blonde didn’t struggle as much this time.

“He wasn’t in his room, and we had such a great prank ready.” Fred sighed sadly, stopping once they were in the library.

“Why must you two constantly drag me around?” Lucius groused in annoyance, not realizing he hadn’t pulled his arms away.

“He’s not in here either.” Fred mumbled, narrowing his eyes.

“We’ve checked everywhere now.” George briefly wondered if Harry had his invisibility cloak on and was messing with them.

“Well, besides-” The twins began to say but stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“No-”

“-way.”

“What?” Lucius questioned, groaning in annoyance as the twins once again dragged him. Although, this time the place they dragged him too was rather...odd. “This is Voldemort’s bedroom.” Lucius reminded, but his brain soon caught up with him and he too looked at the door with wide eyes. “Are you sure you checked everywhere?”

“Of course, Luci.” The twins said with an excited gleam in their eyes as their faces broke out into huge smiles. The older wizard was about to tell the gingers to not call him such a despicable nickname, but he was distracted by smile’s that made them light up.

“I say we go in there and look.” George motioned, twiddling his wand with pure excitement.

“I couldn’t agree more, brother of mine.”

“No. We are not-”

“Two outweighs one, Luci.” The twins said and the blonde could feel his eye start to twitch.

“Dear Merlin.” He mumbled as the two gingers opened the door quietly. Though, his curiosity did get the better of him, and the blonde followed after the two gingers. What he found surprised him, more so than the sofa incident had.

This time it was obvious that the two wizards had meant to sleep together and Lucius could only look with wide eyes, not knowing how to react to the sight before him. He was entirely distracted that he hadn’t noticed the twins had cast something on the snoozing duo.

“Finally.” The twins whispered, soft smiles on their face when they looked at Harry.

“I knew they had the hots for each other.” Fred smirked while George held back a laugh to not wake the others.

“They’re so obviously in love.” George whispered.

“I will admit, I figured something was going on with them.” Lucius admitted, his own small smile forming at….

He put a hand over his lips when he noticed what the twins had done, his eyes wide but amusement clearly in there, though he tried to hide it. A sudden thought formed in the devious minds of Fred and George. Seeing as Lucius was distracted, the twins snuck out and closed the door, locking it with a charm that would only allow the casters of the spell to unlock it.

“It’s a wonder those two can live with you.” Lucius smiled softly, looking to the twins but finding empty space. He turned to the door and attempted to open it, and when it wouldn’t budge with any of his spells, Lucius cursed under his breath.

“Bollocks.” He muttered, freezing when the two sleeping wizards started to stir. “M-my lord?” Lucius ignored his stutter and was left looking at a green eyed and red eyed wizard.

“Lucius? What are you doing in here?” Tom sat up and was met with a sight of rainbow balloons and a banner that said _congratulations._

“I came to...to inform you about...the..death eaters in Azkaban, my lord.” Voldemort didn’t respond, too busy observing Lucius, who was sweating.

“I see you changed Nagini’s color to a rainbow one.” Tom spoke and Harry knew his lover was teasing, but poor Lucius didn’t.

“N-no my.. my lord, I-”

“Enough. Just tell me what you know.” Tom chuckled, and Lucius relaxed and began explaining that while he was able to break out some, many had been given the dementor’s kiss. Once Lucius was done explaining, Tom nodded. “Lucius, I do require one thing from you now. As much as you are able to avoid the ministry, it won’t be long until they start to spy on you. Narcissa will watch over the manor while you are here. The war is ending soon, and I can’t have you being locked up. Understood?”

“Yes, my lord.” The blonde bowed.

“Lucius, there’s a nice room beside the twins. I think you’ll find it satisfying.” Tom smiled darkly at the flush. “You are dismissed.” The blonde quickly rushed to the door, and once again tried to open it.

“For the love of-”

The door opened and Lucius bolted out, coming face to face with two evil smiles.

“Sorry about that Luci! We forgot you were in there.” Fred said, evil smile replaced with an angelic one.

“I ought to curse you two.” He huffed, not really going to follow through with his threat as walked off to the floo.

“We love you too, Luci.” The twins grinned, and damn, Lucius face went red as he flooed to his manor.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was interesting.” Harry snickered, looking to his lover. “You gave him that room on purpose.” Tom smirked and kissed the younger. As they started to get up, the rest of the prank fired.

“T-Tom.” Harry flushed, quickly putting the covers back over himself. The older swallowed and did the same thing.

“They are good.” Tom admitted, trying not to focus on the wizard beside him.

“Too good.” Harry mumbled. “Where the hell are our clothes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I thought this prank was so funny, but it does torture poor Tom and Harry


	19. Bit's of temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to get another chapter done and out for you guys, and here it is!

Tom was blushing profusely, his eyes still wandering to the other blushing wizard who was covering himself up. In this moment, the dark lord could only silently thank and curse the mischief-making twins. Beside him was the wizard he desired, without any clothes. They could have conjured some clothes back on their body, but it was like the two wizards had forgotten that fact.

“I wonder where they banished our clothes.” Harry said, trying to joke but finding hard when Tom looked at him, eyes unknowingly raking over his chest. He swallowed and moved a little closer to the older wizard, biting his lips when a hand brushed across his shoulder.

“Harry..” Tom looked conflicted as his crimson eyes flickered across the other’s body, clearly enjoying the view but struggling. “What are you doing?” He whispered, watching as the younger still moved closer. His question was soon answered when the other simply leaned against him.

“I’m having a hard time not touching you, so I figured this would help.” Harry smiled shyly, enjoying the pleasant feel of their warm skin touching without any barrier of clothing between them. Deciding to be a bit bold, Harry leaned up to kiss Tom and lay his hand on the man’s chest.

“Do you know hard it is to resist you?” Tom whispered against the lips, nipping at the bottom one and receiving a groan of delight. Without thinking about it, he had grabbed the younger wizard and pulled him closer, their chest now flushed against each other. An insistent need for more had both of the wizards deepening the kiss and testing the waters of a kiss that was so passionate. Harry licked at the bottom lip, begging for entrance and the older wizard was happy to comply. It started slow and simple, but when it became wet and sloppy, Tom had a hard time between pulling back or sinking into the kiss more.

With no small amount of shock or surprise, the latter won and Tom did sink more into the kiss with his younger lover, tilting his head back to kiss him deeper. Harry awarded him with a shallow, rough moan, one that rumbled from the back of his throat. It sent a jolt of arousal as all the blood rushed lower, heat coiling in his gut and making it tighten. They were gradually losing themselves into the kiss, not comprehending or rationalizing what they were doing.

Harry unintentionally maneuvered himself into Tom’s lap, not recognizing his actions until it was too late. Tom pulled away slowly, a slight tremble in his arms while he placed his hands on the chest in front of him. His mouth went completely dry at the position Harry was in. Dear Merlin, he had Harry in his lap with nothing on. _Nothing. Not even a pair of_ _bloody_ _boxers._

For some reason, he was thanking the twins over and over in his head for this moment. Without that prank, he wouldn’t have this wonderful sight, and delicious feeling. Harry looked at him, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with something that made Tom bite back a groan. For the love of Merlin, he wanted this man in his lap with a burning passion but something was holding him back, something important. It was too soon for this, even if they both longed for it. After taking a moment to regain their breaths from the kiss, the raven-haired wizard regained his wits and the gravity of the situation came crashing down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..” Harry trailed off with an embarrassed blush that coated his cheeks and neck. When an elegant hand was placed on his warm cheek, Harry met the fond crimson eyes.

“It’s alright, Harry. I’m not displeased in the slightest.” Tom said, telling the complete truth. There was no way he could be upset by this, none at all. “I don’t want to rush you.” His hand ran through the hair to stroke the raven locks while the other caressed his cheeks.

Nagini sniffed the air and turned her rainbow-colored head to the two unsuspecting wizards. _**:Your hormone levels are increased, suggesting you are about to engage in a mating.:**_ Harry and Tom had forgotten that the snake had been on the bed the whole time, and Harry scampered off the dark lord’s lap, quickly covering himself back up. Tom groaned, running a hand down his face.

_**:Nagini, we were not about to mate.:**_ He informed with an annoyed huff, although the rainbow on her scales made his lips twitch. She would hate not being able to blend into her surroundings.

_**:Then why are you and the hatchling not wearing clothes?:**_ Nagini hissed in curiosity, slithering a bit closer to the divine source of heat.

_**:We were pranked:**_ Harry explained, holding back a grin like Tom as he studied Nagini and her ostentatious colors.

_**:That doesn’t explain why your hormone levels were increased. I could smell them.:**_ Nagini let out a hissy chuckle at the feeling of more heat coming off from the two wizards. She began to coil and stopped upon noticing the new colors she was sporting. _**:Can I bite them?:**_ Nagini hissed innocently and the two knew she was glaring at her scales.

_**:No, but you can scare them.:**_ Harry smirked, stroking her scales and chuckling at the delighted hiss. _**:Besides, this isn’t permanent. We can change your scales back to normal.:**_

_**:Unless you prefer them.:**_ Tom smirked at the evil look Nagini sent him, hissing in dismay.

_**:I should bite you, Tom.:**_ Harry chuckled at the halfhearted threat and gave a small shrug.

_**:I think they’re a nice touch.:**_ Nagini hissed again and looked at Harry with what could pass for a snakes impression of a pout. The younger chuckled and waved his hand, turning her colors back to normal. Ready to get her revenge, she looked at the two wizards with a tilt of her head.

_**:If you are able to do wandless magic, why did you not use it to dress yourselves?:**_ Nagini hissed in smug confusion, causing the two wizards to flush in embarrassment. _**:You had plans to-:**_

_**:Nagini, I swear…:**_ Tomgroaned into his hand quietly, willing the flush to go away and finally succeeding. He needed to get his beloved snake out of him room before she made them both flush again. Snapping his fingers, he cracked the door and conjured a few rats. Almost immediately noticing them, Nagini hurried off the bed and slithered after them. Once out of the room, Tom made the door close. “I have to keep apologizing for her lack of restraint.” He sighed with a slow shake of his head.

“I love her for it.” Harry admitted, feeling his heart skip a beat at the slight smile Tom shot at him. “She was right about one thing though. We _could_ have used wandless magic to get our clothes back on, but I didn’t mind what we did instead.” Arching a brow, Tom chuckled and waved his hands, redressing them.

“I’m not dismayed in our path either.” Both got up this time and made the bed. Before leaving the room. Harry hesitantly took a hold of the elegant hand.

“Tom?” He questioned quietly, looking uncertain. Catching the unease, the dark lord gently tilted the younger wizards chin up to look into his eyes.

“What is it?” Tom inquired, running his long fingers down the pale cheek and smirking when Harry leaned into his touch. The green-eyed wizard worried at his lips but managed to speak up.

“I have two questions.” Harry mumbled and Tom hummed, interested in what the questions were and why they had the former golden boy uneasy. “What’s the first one?” He teased lightly and Harry had to look away as his face burned.

“Can I sleep with you again tonight?” The innocent question caught Tom off guard and while he knew what the younger meant, he still flushed. “Not to you know, have sex yet! But-” He captured Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss, effectively stopping the younger from babbling further. Tom pulled back with a small smile, thumbing his cheek.

“My room may as well be yours now, Harry. You’re welcome to sleep with me anytime you want, which, I hope is every night.” He whispered, earning a light tremble.

“I’d love that.” Harry mumbled, nearly forgetting he had another question until Tom brought it up.

“What was your second question?” Swallowing nervously, Harry resisted the urge to fidget.

“We’re not going to tell your followers, are we?” It wasn’t as if he were ashamed of the new relationship, but there was no telling how some of the members would take to the new information.

“A good question.” The older nodded, not sure what to answer himself. There could be a liability if his inner circle found out, and he had a feeling Wormtail would sneak into some of those meetings disguised as a rat. There was another part of him, however, that wanted nothing more than to show that Harry was his. Tom pushed that thought back and finally spoke up. “Lucius obviously already knows, but as for the others, I suggest we let them find out on their own.” He spoke and smiled when his lover seemed to finally relax again.

“I better go tell the twins the good news about Lucius staying here.” Tom held back a laugh and left the room with Harry by his side.

.

.

.

Before Harry even had the chance to tell the twins about Lucius moving in, the two gingers were at his sides, asking all sorts of questions.

“Is he a good kisser?” George smirked, glancing at his brother and knowing what he was going to say.

“Does he have a forked tongue?” Fred laughed at all the shades of red Harry went and both ruffled his hair.

“We’re just messing with you.” They snickered

“In fact, we are thankful-” Fred started in a serious voice, standing like a proud big brother

“-that you finally got together!” George smiled, pulling Harry in as he and his twin hugged him.

“We’re happy for you, Harry.” Fred whispered and the raven-haired wizard smiled, blinking away the tears that had formed. He hugged the twins more, grinning like an idiot.

“Thank you. You’re the best.” He laughed at the twin grins he received.

“We don’t mean to brag-”

“-but we know.” The three laughed until they saw Tom watching the interaction with a small smile. Suddenly, the two had an eerie look on their faces as they made their way to the dark lord.

“You may be the dark lord-” Fred spoke darkly and Tom was put off at how quickly they had jumped from laughing, to this.

“-but we are the Weasley twins.” George finished with a smile that nearly made Tom sweat.

“And if you hurt Harry-” Fred’s voice was still dark compared to his brothers sickening sweet smile.

“-or break his heart-” George’s smile never wavered, though his eyes turned cold and hostile.

“We will end you.” The twins finished, leaving Harry blushing at the protectiveness of the twins. Tom, on the other hand, took the threat and nodded.

“You have my word. I will never harm him.” He admired the twins for their boldness in willing to do anything for Harry. In fact, he gained even more respect for them because of that. “I admit, I’m relieved knowing he has friends like you.” The twins considered this and grinned.

“We consider Harry to be our little brother, more so than our _actual_ little brother.” Harry chuckled at the words, running a hand though his head.

“I think the only one that like’s Ron is your parents.” Harry said, knowing it to be true. “Ginny can’t stand him.” Fred and George sighed.

“Shame too. We had hoped that Ron wouldn’t be swayed so easily, but our parents and Dumbledore got a tight hold on him.” George solemnly said, regretting that it had to be that way. “The one good thing about Ron is he’s so easy to prank.”

“At least we have Lucius for that now.” Fred snickered and Tom chuckled, knowing the gingers would just love to hear the news. He glanced at Harry and nodded.

“Good news then. You’ll be able to prank him even more once he moves in.” Harry informed, wishing he had some sort of camera to capture the elated looks. The elated look doubled at the mention of which room Lucius would be staying.

“All the pranks..” George grinned with Fred.

“All the oppertunities to get under his skin..” Tom and Harry shared a look, glad they wouldn’t be in Lucius shoes.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve got a plan on how we can ditch Ron during the ride.” Hermione said, and Adrian looked intrigued. “You can use your magic since you’re over seventeen. You could cast a privacy charm and with the crowd, it won’t be that hard to get away from Ron.”

“That could work.” Adrian admitted, scheming of more ways to hide from the annoying red head. “Especially considering how his family always arrives at the last moment.” Hermione nodded as she finished packing her things, wandlessly shrinking the luggage and pocketing it.

“I’m just thankful you had your own money. I can’t believe they tried to get your...or rather, Harry’s money.” Hermione looked disgusted and he could only nod.

“I don’t see how you and Harry put up with Ronald all these years.”

“It was difficult.” She sighed, sitting beside him on the bed once she was done with everything. “At first it was okay. We were all naive and immature, but Merlin, it only got worse as the years went on. Then his attraction to me.” Hermione made a face, causing Adrian to chuckle.

“I would make that face as well.” He said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Hermione blushed and Adrian smiled softly, trying to ignore the thumping in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick chapter I worked on and I can't wait to start writing the rest of the plot!


	20. Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy with college and all of that, so I'm sorry for the lack of content. But before I go, I need you all to please listen to me. I wasn't planning on uploading this until later, but I realized there may not be a later for me, and a lot of other people on this site. 
> 
> Please, if you haven't text resist to 50409
> 
> There is the vote to end net neutrality, and the decision on this will be tomorrow. I love posting new chapters and working on all my stories, but if net neutrality is gone, I and so many others will no longer be able to publish our works. Ao3 will be affected by this, as will fanfiction and all other sites. Please, do something to help stop this from being enforced.

“You know, I had my doubts when I was first ordered to take part of this mission.” Adrian said softly on the night before Hogwarts. “You and Ginny have certainly made this bearable.” He finished with a small smile aimed at the bushy haired witch. Hermione smiled back and shrugged.

“I personally know how hard it is to deal with them. Ever since fourth year, it’s been difficult.” She sighed, thinking back to when Ron’s disgusting jealous streak started to shine through. “I just can’t believe it took us that long to notice.”

 “It’s not your fault. You were young and had no idea what was really going on.” Adrian hated when Hermione chastised herself for not catching on sooner. “You and Harry figured it out though, and now look at what you’re doing. You’re helping to change the world we live in.” He moved some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She blushed and offered a small smile as she leaned against him.

“I will admit, I’m still not sure what it is I’m fighting for now. Everything’s happened so sudden.” Caught off guard by the witch leaning against him, Adrian flushed and glanced down at her.

“I’ll try my best to explain more when we’re at Hogwarts. We’ll have more privacy there, but I would like to know what you’re worried about.” He muttered softly, a small smile ghosting across his lips as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m not sure how to put it.” She chuckled gently, not wanting to sound petty. “I guess I’m still concerned about the purebloods.” Hermione admitted, flushing more when Adrian wrapped an arm around her.

“Let me guess, Draco said something to you, didn’t he?” Adrian nearly growled out, and Hermione swallowed at the look.

“Him and that group of his.” Hermione sighed again. “It’s not like I care what he thinks or says, but I’ve always been worried that so many share his views.” Adrian nodded in understanding and hummed gently.

“I’m not going to try and excuse Draco’s actions, he’s a prat anyway.” He smiled more at the giggle he received and carried on. “Not everyone thinks like him anymore. In fact, it’s becoming rare.” He thought back to his own parents who were purebloods, but had encouraged him to make friends with anyone he could when he was younger. “Most of the purebloods these days aim their hatred to those who align themselves with Dumbledore and the Order. Which happen to be many of the muggleborns.”

“Harry told me something similar.” Hermione recalled, smiling lightly. She did miss her friend, but she knew he was probably training and planning on ways to change the world.  “If it weren’t for the fact that he wrote that letter to Voldemort, we wouldn’t be anywhere close to exposing the headmaster.” Adrian nodded and smirked slightly.

“At times, it’s as if Harry has an interesting mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin.” The wizard chuckled. “But with more Slytherin tendencies.” Hermione laughed softly and nodded. 

“He can be reckless at times, but that only when there’s no other option, or when he’s been pushed into that. Other than that, he’s really cunning and clever.” Adrian snorted and shook his head.

“Sounds Slytherin to me.” He relaxed as the woman in his arms pressed closer somehow, and he tightened his hold around her. 

“I can’t wait to be back at Hogwarts. It’ll be so much easier to hide from Ron.” The only slight issue was Dumbledore, but at least they had mastered occulemecy, so it wouldn’t be too hard to stay clear from Dumbledore.

“I have to be alone with Dumbledore.” Adrian grimaced, already dreading the future encounters. “But at least I will be able to keep the dark lord informed.” He said, thinking of all the information he could supply to his side.

“Dumbledore is trapped.” Hermione smirked slightly, and Adrian actually chuckled.

“Finally.” He whispered, a small smile on both their faces.

* * *

 

“We can finally get you a new wand tomorrow.” Tom muttered after an intense training session, glancing to the holly wand in his younger lover’s hand. “Although, I doubt your core has changed. I wonder what type of wood you will acquire now.” His long, elegant fingers gently traced the hand, smirking when Harry flushed and looked away.

“Do you know much about wands?” Harry asked, looking back up at Tom.

“Only a little. I’m no expert like Olivander, but I know some the basics.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well, I’ve always been fascinated by wands and how they choose the wizard.” He responded, glancing to his own wand. “And how they can produce magic based if it’s a true match.” Harry blinked and licked his lips in thought. “You have another wand, don’t you?” Surprised at the question, Tom nodded.

“Like you, I also purchased another wand for dueling.” Harry rose an eyebrow, glancing to the yew wand that Tom carried.

“Then why do you use that one if you bought a different want for dueling?” He questioned, lightly touching the tip of the wand that had been used to murder his parents, and had attempted to murder him on several occasions.

“No matter what, you will always share a bond with your first wand. I still carry it around because I know how well it has served me in the past. If I’m to be fighting however, I carry the other wand.” Tom watched as Harry traced his wand, seemingly deep in thought.

“Did your core change?” He asked, still tracing the wand. Tom flushed and shook his head.

“No. I still have a phoenix feather.” His pale face heated even further as Harry moved to touch his hand, his fingers tracing his own. Harry smirked at that, pleased.

“Watch us get brother wands again.” Harry said with a chuckle, causing Tom to shake his head fondly, although the thought had struck him a few times.

“And if we do?” Tom teases the other wizard, smirking at the pleased look that passed through his eyes.

“I guess that would make us soul mates?” Harry innocently whispered, and Tom felt his heart stop, then start pounding almost erratically.  Soul mates was just a term that couples used, but if there was a way to find a pair, one could look at the wands.

“That’s one way to look at it.” Tom comments, flushing even more as Harry grins at him, still feigning that innocent look on his face.

“Probably the only way to look at it.” The green-eyed wizard pulls him down for a kiss, smiling as it is eagerly returned. “Don’t you think?” He says against the lips, shivering as they move to his jaw.

“I suppose so. Fate can be a mysterious entity.” His words were spoken against the younger’s ear slowly, and he enjoyed the other shiver he received. **_:We were always meant to be together:_** Tom hisses quietly, swallowing as Harry clung to him, pulling him closer.

**_:Side by side:_** Harry hisses back, nose against Tom’s neck as he nudges against him. **_:Something tells me we will have brother wands, Tom:_**

**_:Oh? And what is that, darling?:_** Tom purrs the last part, smiling at the bright blush.

**_:It will prove that we are equals, and that we have to share your throne:_** Harry teased, and Tom laughed, pulling away.

“I told you that you already had your own separate chair beside of me.” He rose an eyebrow at the mischievous look in the younger wizard’s eyes.

“I know, but I find your lap to be more comfortable.” Harry teased. Tom ran a hand through the raven-hair, obviously thinking of what the younger was suggesting.

“As fantastic as that sounds, I doubt that I would get much work done.” He admitted, rubbing his neck slowly. “Not to mention that I wouldn’t be able to see the twins mess with Lucius.” Harry snickered, glancing to the closed door with a small grin.

“Should we see what they’re getting up to with dear Lucius?” Harry asked with a devilish smirk on his lips. Tom hummed, kissing at it.

“Even though my study is comfortable, I do enjoy watching Lucius suffer.” Chuckling, Harry took his hand and started to head into the living room, pausing when he could smell something sweet.

“You didn’t have your house elves prepare cookies, did you?” The younger asked, getting another whiff of what smelt like chocolate chip cookies.

“No. I can’t say I did.” Tom replied, looking at Harry with a quirked brow. “But they will prepare food for anyone who asks.” With their interest peaked, they headed towards the kitchen, both of their eyes widening when they saw two gingers in the kitchen, both whispering.

“I didn’t know you could bake.” Harry said, moving further into the kitchen, biting his lips at the twin grins. “I know that look.” He chuckled, nearly letting out an undignified squawk as he was pulled by the two into the corner, along with Tom.

“We’re going to let you in on this prank.” Fred grinned, glancing to the cookies. “It was all George’s idea.” He said, giving his brother a shit eating grin.

“Now I can’t take full credit, brother dear. You came up with using the cookies for this.” George praised, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and chuckling.

“You see, we’ve been tampering with different-“

“-sorts of potions and their effects.”

“So we decided to lace-“

“-the cookie with the potion.” Fred grinned, showing them the cookies that were still in the oven.

“All that we have to do now-“ George snickered, rubbing his hands.

“-is wait until they’re finished.” At hearing this, Harry held back his laughter at the plan and thought for a moment.

“What will the symptoms be?” He asked, flushing as an arm snuck around his waist, pulling him closer to a taller body.

“Glad you asked!” Both happily exclaimed, giddy about their creations.

“There are two parts, actually.” Fred explained, conjuring a clear liquid. “The ingredient we added to the cookies will cause the person’s voice to change into a different accent each time they speak, but into a horrible one, even their native one.”

“And this one.” George said, motioning to the clear liquid. “Will cause our dear Lucius to become giddy to the point he will break out in song each time he opens his mouth.” Tom bit his lips, holding back his own laughter.

“Now before we do this-“ Fred and George both took two glasses of water, handing it to them.

“-you need to drink water with crushed nettles.” George conjured the ingredients, placing them in the water.

“It acts as a resistant for the-“

“-potion in the cookies.”

“And we want to fool Lucius into thinking the cookies are safe to eat.” They grinned, offering the cups to the two dark haired wizards.

Sharing a look, Tom and Harry shrugged and drank what was in the cup with no further questions.

“How long until they’re done?” Tom questioned, finishing what was in his cup.

“I’d say five minutes.” George said, still grinning.

“Go ahead and sit at the table.” Fred looked down the hall, knowing the smell would eventually reach Lucius soon.

“He won’t be long.” They grinned, going back to what they had been doing, forgetting that Tom and Harry were even in there with them.

“They must have been great at potions.” Tom remarked, sitting at the table beside Harry. The younger snorted, thinking back to when they were at Hogwarts together.

“Their pranks on Snape were even better.” Harry admitted, thinking of all the times thy had gotten away with it. “Snape was rarely able to give them detention for it.” He chuckled, soon flushing when Tom smiled at him with that soft look in his eyes. It never failed to make him turn red and shift, embarrassed that he was receiving such a fond look.

**_:I love the sound of your laugh:_** His face reddened even more.

**_:Tom, why must you make me blush so much?:_** Tom snickered at the huff, loving the blush that was all over Harry’s face.

**_:Because you look cute when you’re all red.:_** He purred silently, grinning as Harry was turning into a nice Gryffindor color. If Tom was going to make him flush, he would play at that game too.

**_:Maybe I’m all flustered because you turn me on when you speak in Parseltongue.:_** Harry purred back, not caring that what he said had a lot of truth to it. It would be worth it to see Tom’s own face match those eyes.

**_:Do I?:_** Tom nearly choked, his face a very close shade to his eyes. Harry swallowed at the tone and nodded.

**_:A lot, yes .:_** Harry admitted, looking away as he thought about it. **_:Especially when you deepen it on purpose. It makes me think of-:_** He stopped right there before he embarrassed himself and slowly shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that were in there. As a hand ran down his back, he gasped when the older wizard came closer, hissing quietly into his ear.

**_:Think of what, Harry?:_** Tom’s hiss nearly caused Harry to shiver, but he held it back, debating on if he should answer the question or not. Swallowing, he glanced back at the dark lord, licking his lips.

**_:It makes me think of how you would sound in bed with me.:_** Harry answered truthfully, biting his lips as he noticed the crimson eyes dilate at his words. He couldn’t surpass the shiver that passed down his spine when Tom’s hand reached the small of his back, his elegant fingers carefully rubbing. It looked as if Tom wanted to say something, but the sound of cookies being placed on the table broke them apart.

“I can hear him down the hall-“

“-go ahead and take one.” George suggested, moving to take their own.

Lucius arrived, looking at the plate of cookies on the table with interest. He wasn’t too big on sweet food, but cookies had always been one of his favorite desserts since childhood.

“Want a cookie, Luci?” Fred purred, taking a bite of his own, George following behind. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced to the other twin, watching as he took his own bite.

“What’s in it?” The blonde asked, picking one up but not eating it.

“Let’s see…“ George hummed, tapping his chin as if in thought.

“Brown Sugar, flour, butter…” Fred was tapping his own chin, lost in thought.

“…vanilla, sugar, eggs and chocolate chips.” George finished. The two then looked up at him, grinning innocently.

“And love!” They smiled, causing Lucius to flush as he glanced away to find the dark lord and Harry eating the cookies as well. With his face slightly pink, the blonde wizard sighed and the smiles on the twins faces.

“Fine.” He muttered, taking one and eating it. In fact, it was actually rather nice, delicious even. “Not bad.” He said, not realizing that his words came out in a horrible German accent.

Maybe the twins had forgotten to mention that the person wouldn’t notice the change in their voice, but after a few more sentences, Tom and Harry figured it out.

 

“Told you they were brilliant.” Harry grinned

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be, especially with the threat of the net neutrality being gone. Please, I urge you to do something if you haven't already. We don't have much time left. 
> 
> That's why I wanted to get this chapter published today, just in case I'm no longer able to.


End file.
